Such Is Life
by dreamgirl789
Summary: Caroline Forbes (senior) has just returned back to Mystic Falls and the first thing Katherine does is take her to a club. There she meets Klaus Mikaelson and things get heated up quickly without either of them knowing what awaits them on the first day of school. Will the two of them be able to maintain a Student/Teacher relationship or will this be the least of their worries?
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**AN: So basically this story talks about what happens when Caroline and Klaus meet at a club one time without knowing that the next day they will see each other in class - and not as students.**

**Even though this fic is AH i still wrote their characters as if they were vampires. Caroline is still going to be the dumb blonde but inside she's nothing like that, she acts as if this is what she really is but her real personality is the same when she became a vampire on TVD.**

**Anyway... Hope you like it...**

…

Be careful what you wish for

…

Sitting at the bar, she forgot why she's even here. She's been gone for the whole summer break to visit her father in San Francisco, and the minute she got back she's been abducted to the club. Her mother was having one of those days – the ones when she forgets that she has a daughter that she hasn't seen in three months and that her work is more important. Katherine – or how most people call her '_Kat_' – her best friend, ditched her the second a hot guy asked her to dance. She knew that she should be mad at Kat, given that it was her idea to wait for Bonnie's plane at the club, but who can blame her when a guy that _hot_ asker her to dance.

The three of them (Caroline, Katherine, and Bonnie) have traveled during the summer, Caroline spent the summer with her dad in San Francisco, Bonnie spent the summer with her dad in Texas, while Katherine spent her summer with her aunt in Bulgaria. And since Katherine was the first to get back to Mystic Falls, she was the one who picked up Caroline and decided that they wait for Bonnie at the club.

She's been sitting at the bar for what seemed the last five songs, and no one has yet to catch her attention. True, a couple of guys asked her to dance, but none of them would/could even reach the standards she had set for guys. (In other words they were '_horny losers_')

_"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass"_

_ "SCREW OFF!"_

A couple of minutes later a guy reached the bar and sat next to her. She didn't even know why she spared him a glance, but when she did, she friend her best not to look dumbfounded. The guy is the definition of gorgeous. He has dirty blonde hair is short curls, and his eyes were the shade of blue that reminded you of the sea before the storm. She regarded his wardrobe non-chantey, but she could see that the guy can clearly dress himself. He was wearing dark colored jeans with what looked like a grey Henley under his black leather jacket, and she didn't miss the necklaces that were hiding under his shirt but exposed at his collarbone. A guy like that she would definitely dance with.

"I told you Elijah, I'm not coming back home." She heard him say.

_Great, and has an accent_; she thought sarcastically. _Where was this guy an hour ago?_

"I promise" he said and motioned with his free hand to the bar tender as he mouthed 'Scotch. Neat' and returned back to his phone. "Fine. Keep in touch brother." and with that he hanged up in time to thank the bar tender as he reached for his drink.

He took a sip and scanned the place around him. It was the first time he has ever been to a small town like Mystic Falls. When he first got here in the morning, he was actually considering going back home, but he knew that he needed this. He needs a fresh start. He asked a guy if there was by any chance a place to 'let off some steam' and the guy directed him right to this club. He looked down on his phone and made sure that it was on silent, if anyone really needed him they could send a message. He placed it back in his pocket and looked at the person next to him.

When he first sat down, he didn't notice her of how distracted he was with his brother. He caught her gaze and saw her cheeks redden. When she looked at him, he was able to see hoe intense and beautiful her blue eyes were, with her short hair in curls. She was wearing a grey low cut top with black and white marks splashed across it strategically, and a black-cropped blazer. He didn't even have to linger at her jeans to know that they were designer jeans.

Their eyes locked again and her cheeks flushed redder than the first time and she let out a low laugh.

"Family" He said non-chantey as he chuckled him self.

"You don't say" She remarked before she could even stop herself. He raised an eyebrow at her and that's when she realized what she has said. "Not that I was listening or anything, it's just that your voice was high. I mean not high, I mean loud. I-" She cut herself off before she says something she would regret. She blushed and extended her hand. "Sorry, Caroline." She didn't even know why she extended her hand, but she knew once she did, there was no going back.

To her surprise he took her hand and shook it firmly yet gently, "Klaus." He turned back and gulped the rest of his drink and motioned for the bar tender. "Scotch. Neat for me and gin and tonic for the lady?"

She nodded and as they waited for their drinks to come, Caroline tried her best to scold herself of how stupid she sounded. _Who says your voice id high? _When the bar tender returned with their drinks, she took it thankfully, acting as cool as she could muster.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" She asked. Mystic Falls was a small town where everyone knew everyone. And she knew that she hasn't seen him before, given who could actually forget those eyes, and dimples…

"Fresh Start" He said as he took a sip from his drink. He saw disappointment flash on her face, and knew she must've thought his short answer was his way of telling her he's not interested. "My father wants me to become a lawyer and I want something else. I just figured moving away and starting fresh would be the best choice."

Her wild smile returned as she started talking, "I know what you mean." She sighed. "Everyone expects me to continue my life here, marry some football jock, have two kids, and grow old as the perfect mother, daughter, and off course wife."

He saw the sorrow in her and he would be lying if he weren't interested in what she wants. Every would she say reminded him of what he thought a typical blonde girl dream would be, but this girl intruded him. "Then, what do you want?"

"I wanna study journalism and write in fashion magazines. I wanna travel and experience knew things," she confessed. "I mean, Mystic Falls will always be my home, but just as my nanna once told me: If I stay too long I will be too stuck to leave." There was no point in lying to a stranger she wouldn't see again.

And saying the truth did feel good. For the past two years, since she started high school, she had to cover up and be the stupid dumb blonde. She had to play the role of perfect little Caroline. The only people who knew the truth were Kat and Bonnie and both of them knew they need to go with what everyone thinks of her until graduation and then hell to this town. Being the blonde cheerleading captain does come with a price.

"Seems like a wise woman," he sighed referring to her nanna. He always hated how can never be truly honest about what he wants. Klaus felt how the mood changed from him hitting on this girl to so intense. But he got to admit, this girl is more than just a pretty face. "So, what're you doing here love?"

_Did he just call her 'love'?_

"I just got back home from San Francisco and the first thing my best friend decides to do is take me to a club" She let out a low laugh and he joined her, "Which she clearly ditched me at when some guy asked her to dance."

"Sounds like the best kinds of friends" He chuckled as he motioned for the bar tender to refill their drinks. "So… San Francisco?"

"My dad lives there" she said, "It's been a while since I last visited him and I needed a break from everything, killing two birds with one stone. And I guess you're from England?"

"That would be it" he said, "I lived in England my whole life, big family and all that kind of stuff" Klaus knew he wasn't the sharing type, but talking to a stranger did feel good.

She's not sure how she did it, but she finds his personality is almost intoxicating. He's confident – he'd have to be to just buy her a drink and let her judge him as readily as he did. But he's also refined and classy. He's not making lewd jokes or innuendo, instead, he's listening to her talk and giving her real substantial responses about how she can deal with the world.

Maybe it's because of the accent or the way he dress or even maybe he's eyes and dimples, but she really liked him. (Way too much for her own good; after all he's just a guy she met at the club)

She's been talking to him for almost an hour and time seems to fly fast. And by that time, she's almost entirely forgotten about her mom, about seeing her ex-boyfriend, and most importantly her insecurities. She can hardly remember a time she spent with a guy with out him trying to hook up with her, but Klaus, Klaus' something else.

"Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think"

"Couldn't agree more" She laughed and took a sip from her six-ish drink.

And that's when the DJ started playing 'HEROES' and Caroline let out a squeak. "I looooove this song"

Klaus saw her eyes shot open at the song, and he couldn't not agree with her; the song seems pretty good. He gathered up his courage and held his hand up to her, "Dance?"

Without even hesitation she placed her hand in his and gave him a coy smile as he led her to the dance floor. She barely even sees it coming until he spins around in the middle and faces her, already moving his hips slightly. He's one of those guys – the ones who don't do the crazy dancing – but that's okay, because sometimes those guys are a little weird. She's happy to do the real dancing and he seems happy to let her.

"Having fun?" he drawls (in her ear, because the music is too loud here, unlike when they were sitting at the bar.) He's leant forward and his hands are on her waist as he grins into her ear.

She grins at him and nods her head way too enthusiastically for dancing with a stranger.

She can feel the jealous stares. Not from the guys – despite being kind of obvious in a lot that they do, Caroline always finds it harder to tell whether a guys are jealous or not. But girls? Girls are easy too read, and she can see their stride, upturned faces watching as she danced with Klaus.

In a bold move, Caroline moved forward slightly, and reaches her hands up, wrapping them around Klaus' neck – making sure that he doesn't back away. That doesn't seem to be his intentions though as he instantly moved forward into her as well. They keep up their modern dancing, but it suddenly feels more intimate.

It sounds stupid, but suddenly all she can focus on is his face. It's not like music has suddenly faded from her consciousness, or she feels as though they're alone on the dance floor. Sweaty bodies bump against her every couple of seconds, either a result of bad coordination or the alcohol, and the steady thrum of the music is loud in her ears. In fact if anything, it's distracting.

There's the beat. Then his eyes. His deep, deep blue eyes that are the color of the shallow water. That doesn't make any sense. Someone bumps into her. His eyes. His hair. The soft curls at the nape of his neck are brushing the tops of her fingers, and leaving goose bumps there. His eyes. The music beat again.

She makes the decision too quickly to think about it.

She brings her hands forward, to the front of his neck and she fists her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. It's quick and abrupt – the movement – and she pull him suddenly to her, smashing her lips against his.

But even Caroline has to admit, this is something new. There aren't fireworks, there aren't songbirds in the background. No hallelujah chorus-egg her on. But there's something. He taste of something sweet that she just want to drink in. She likes this. She likes kissing him and she doesn't mind that she just met him an hour ago.

His hands are on her waist, holding her tightly now. He seemed to be actually surprised by her sudden movement (Which makes Caroline smile slightly as she kisses him back because maybe this is the first time she's put him on the back foot), but not displeased, by any means. He's pulling her closer kissing her softly. She bites his bottom lip gently, and she could hardly stop herself from moaning at the feeling of his lips opening up for her and his arms trapping her against him.

They could hardly hear that the song was over and a new one has began of how _'distracted' _they were while devouring each other's mouth. The two of them were beyond distracted to even hear her calling them, that she had to practically pull them away from each other.

When both of them parted they looked to their right to see the famous brunette standing with a wide grin, "I see I taught you well." She gave Caroline a smirk while she eyed Klaus up and down.

"Katherine" Caroline warned her with a look that only said, 'what the hell are you doing here'

Katherine sighed, "Look, I hate to be the one who interrupted your hot making out session" she paused for merely a second to wink at Klaus, "but Bon's due in ten minutes"

"I totally forget" Caroline gasped

"What?" Klaus asked sensing that he's not understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," she said as she looked sorry at him. She gave him one last quick yet lingering kiss and turned around to storm out of the place leaving him dumbfounded.

Just as soon as they were out of the club Katherine spoke, "Who was that?"

Caroline looked back at the club as she muttered "Someone…" trailing off the rest of the sentence in her mind. 'Someone I really wish to see again'

* * *

><p><strong>So just as I said, Caroline is going to have a double personality in this fic but soon she will overcome everything. And as you just saw, Katherine is still the sassy bitch that we all love, and Klaus is still the confident and dashing guy that we all love to death (right ladies?!).<strong>

**In the next chapter new characters will be introduced as the moment I'm sure you're all waiting for (at least I am), WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY SEE EACH OTHER IN CLASS?**

**I just began writing the next chapter and hopefully it won't take long ;)**

**Please Review and tell me what did you think so far?!**


	2. Life's Not A Fairytale

**AN: First of all, I would like to thank everyone that followed, favorited (if that was even a real word), and reviewed the story. Thank you all so much for the support and i hope you'll like this chapter...**

**Secondly, this story is going to be mostly from Caroline's point of view, maybe at some scenes I will make them from Klaus', but in general the story CPOV. New characters will be introduced in this chapter and some will be introduced later on (like Stefan and Damon and a lot more)and most of them won't share the same exact traits as their real characters on TVD, (I though it would be fun to change the game a little)**

**Anyway... Enjoy...**

…

Life's Not A Fairytale

…

She can't believe it. She finally made it. Senior Year. The last year she would get to make memories. The last year she would have to be pretty little Caroline. The last year she would have to walk in the corridors and suppress her disgust. And most importantly, the last year she would be there. She would finally be able to chaise her dreams…

"Here we are… Senior Year" Caroline said as she lopped her arms with Bonnie and Katherine as they made there way from the parking lot.

"Calm down Caroline" Bonnie chuckled, "Nothing is running away from you." Bonnie was just as excited as Caroline was, but knew that Caroline has enough excitement for both of them.

"I Know Bonnie, it's just that I'm so excited." Caroline boasted

"We know Care" Kat rolled her eyes, "I think the whole damn town knows by now." Katherine on the other hand was a master at acting. All of them knew how much excited Katherine was, but she kept insisting that it was no big deal.

"You have no idea how much I love your enthusiasm Kat," Caroline glared at Kat with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it, we both know you love me" Katherine waved her hands and smirked at Caroline.

"You're right" Bonnie scoffed, "We both love you to death… literally"

Katherine shot Bonnie a glare while Caroline and Bonnie started laughing.

…

It took them five minutes to find the history class, which is surprisingly always their first period on their first day of school. They made their way to the end of the class were they always choose and chose the three seat next to each other.

"Is that Elena Gilbert" Caroline shrieked at the scene in front of her. Elena was hitting the desk with the back of her knees as she was making out with none other than Matt Donavon.

Matt Donavan or as formally known as Caroline's ex-boyfriend. They started dating when they were juniors and broke up last year when Matt claimed that Caroline is not the girl he has fallen for. While she knew that her feelings for Matt weren't that strong, she still loved him, and it's always hard to get over your first love.

Elena Gilbert on the other hand is nothing more than the annoying miss goody two shoes that the triplets hate. They always hated how she accepted petty from everyone and expected them to feel sorry for her, even though she pretty has every guy wrapped around her finger without even having to flinch.

"Ya" Katherine said even though her voice was laced with disgust. "Yesterday I heard that Buffy had just cached another vampire to slay, but I got to admit, I didn't think it would be Matt"

Just as his name escaped Kat's mouth he pulled away to look at the three girls whom are staring at him. Before he could even mutter a word, Elena escaped his embrace and ran to the girls hugging them and killing them with her kindness.

"Oh guys… I missed you so much" Elena said as if they were best friends since kinder garden. "I didn't know you were back, if I knew I would have picked you up… especially you Caroline, I can't even imagine my mom not having time for me because if her job"

Caroline clenched her jaw and smiled sweetly at the girl in front of her who was doing a pretty good job at provoking her. "It's no problem, Kat picked me up and then we picked Bonnie… its really no big deal"

"I'm just you're all back together" Elena said enthusiastically. "But I didn't see you yesterday, when did you get back?"

"Caroline and I arrived yesterday" Bonnie said trying to take the attention from Caroline, if she didn't what would happen to Elena's pretty face; not that she cared or anything. "Kat arrived two days ago so she picked us up"

Elena looked at Kat somehow disappointed, "I wish I'd known, we could have picked Care and Bonnie together and cached up"

"What a loss!" Katherine shrieked and placed her hands on her hips emphasizing just hoe sarcastic she'd being.

Elena seemed to sense the daggers that were being sent her way by Katherine and she knew she better change the topic. "Anyway did you guys hear about the new history teacher, they say he's pretty hot!"

"Not as the guy from last night, right Caroline" Kat pocked Caroline's shoulder as red seemed to surface her cheeks.

"Elena" A girl called her from the door.

Elena sent a sorry smile to the three of them , "I'll talk to you later"

"Can't wait" Caroline murmured as Elena left them and the three of them took their seats.

"What guy?" Bonnie whispered to Caroline as they saw the teacher's back as he got into the class.

"No one" Caroline dismissed her

"Don't be shy Caroline" Katherine smirked as she returned to Bonnie. "He has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes and the most kissable lips and guess who's lips were on his last night, straddling him if I must say"

"No way" Bonnie gasped as she turned to Caroline who was clearly embarrassed . "I need all the dets. after school"

"Don't hold your breath" Caroline murmured as she bent down to get her books from the bag.

"All right class, my name is Mr. Mikaelson and I'll be your new history teacher" Klaus said as he finished writing his name on the board. Just as he turned around to scan the students he inhaled sharply at the blonde sitting in the back. "Bloody Hell"

Everyone jerked their heads back to see whom Klaus was staring at. Caroline heard the teacher muter under his breath and then sensed everyone's eyes on her. She lifted her head up to look at what was going on but instead HIS intense blue eyes met her.

Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply as she just understood what was happening. The perfect guy from last night, the guy she so boldly made out with is her teacher. He didn't look much different from last night. He was still wearing a dark colored jeans but this time with a white Henley that was clinging on all the right places and a more appropriate jacket. He looked perfect.

For the first time Caroline doesn't like all the attention she was getting. Out of surprise she dropped her pen to the ground and the sound echoed as it hit the floor. "Sorry" Caroline murmured as she bent down to get her pen.

Klaus took that as an opening for him to get over his surprise so he wouldn't draw much suspicion. "Everyone please open your books at page one and let's start…"

Time seemed to have freezed. Caroline tried her best to avoid his gaze all the period and he didn't seem too eager to catch hers. How did this happen? How did her perfect guy from yesterday turn out to be her teacher?

She glanced at Katherine and then at Bonnie and from the looks of it, Kat seemed to have filled Bonnie in. She lowered her gaze back at the book and got lost in her thoughts. If anyone as much as knew anything, picking her outfit everyday would be the least of her problems.

This is not what she signed up for. She was expecting a stress free year with her planning events and cheerleading and just last night she added seeing him again to the list. BUT NOT LIKE THIS. Is there something wrong with the wish's fairy? Couldn't she have picked another scene where they could meet again? This is exhausting.

How is it that guys seem perfect at first but then they destroy it all with one simple thing. When she first saw him, he was everything she would ever imagine in a guy. Hell, Klaus- Mr. Mikaelson was the perfect guy. She new that sooner or later he's going to screw that up – don't they all – but she didn't think it will be this fast.

_I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS; _she repeated, _IS ANYONE LISTENING!?_

She couldn't explain the amount of relief she felt once the bell rang. She was the first to be out of the class not giving anyone a chance to talk to her, and by anyone she means _HIM. _Katherine and Bonnie ran after her and looped their arms with her.

"I was thinking about ditching the first day of school"

"Count me in"

…

"Oh my god" Caroline screamed into her pillow as everything finally sank in. Klaus or Mr. Mikaelson or whatever his name is right now is her teacher! For the rest of the year!

"Come on Caroline… it's not that bad" Bonnie soothed her back as she and Katherine sat on either sides of the bed.

"Ya Caroline, I mean having quick hard sex on the desk with your hot teacher won't be that bad" Katherine smirked and Bonnie shot her a glare. "Sorry"

"You should at least talk to him" Bonnie said

"And say what?" Caroline said and flipped her face so she can see them. "I'm sorry that I was at a club which I got in with my fake I.D., danced and made out with you and now if anyone finds out you'll be thrown out of your teaching job and you won't have your fresh start that you told me about last night!"

It's not that she hadn't thought about talking to him, but what exactly would she say?!

"Ok. First of all breath" Bonnie instructed, "Second you don't know anything unless you try and since when did you run away from your problems, you were always the one to tell us to face them… and maybe he's willing to put all that behind him just like you"

"Bon's right Caroline" Kat said, "Even though I'm still rooting for sex on the desk, I think you should talk to him"

That's what she always loved about Katherine. Even though Bonnie always has a solution, Kat seems to know which one is best. Kat never agreed to anything if she wasn't hundred percent sure it'll work, after all, she's Katherine Peirce and Katherine Peirce never missed a point.

"You could talk to him at the Bon Fire today" Bonnie added

"No, no, no, no, I'm not going to the Bon Fire" Caroline said as she flipped herself back facing the pillow.

"Yes you are" Bonnie said and stood from the bed and started walking toward the closet, opening it and flipping between the cloth in it. "For as long as I remember Caroline Forbes never missed a tradition, and she's not starting now"

"Do you think he have any brothers?"

"Not helping Kat" Bonnie warned as she walked from the closet holding a pinkish dress with a jeans jacket and threw them on top of Caroline. "Now get your ass out of that bed and try these on"

…

The music went as loud as the police would ever permit, the lights were shimmering and reflecting on the falls making small rainbows that shone in the darkness of the night. The drinks and booze were everywhere and wherever there are drinks that are students. All the students from junior classes to seniors' are standing near the falls, some are dancing, some are talking, and some… well let's just say are displaying 'public affections' and very boldly.

Caroline was still not certain how in hell she's going to have this conversation with him but she knew that it'll be now or never and spending the rest of the year with all the unspoken tension between them is No way of living.

She made her way through the students to wear she spotted Bonnie standing talking to some guy, she didn't even have to look for Kat knowing that she must be flirting with some guy. And when she was about to reach Bonnie, a super enthusiastic Elena appeared in front of her. "Hey, you made it"

"Off course I would" Caroline said as she flashed her a wide smile, "Why would you think I wouldn't"

"Oh nothing" Elena waved her hand, "I just thought you might be sick, you know… cause you ditched today"

_You have no idea how sick I am; _Caroline thought

"Nope, all good" Caroline said as she tried to catch Bonnie's attention.

"Great" Elena said sweetly then her sudden smile turned into a dirty one, "So what was that about… You… Hot history teacher"

"What?" Caroline's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Elena moved her eyebrows seductively

"Hello beautiful" Caroline looked up and saw Matt embracing Elena's waist from behind and kissed her neck.

She's never been more glad to see Matt; _ever._

"Hello to you to handsome" Elena said and tilted her head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'll leave you two now" Caroline said as she walked past them.

"I'll catch you later" She heard Elena call after her.

"What was that about" Bonnie said as she saw Caroline walking away from the two so-called lovebirds.

"She cornered me about what happened in Class today with Klaus" Caroline said as she grabbed a cup filled with a drink and gulped it down.

"I thought he's going to be Mr. Mikaelson from now on" Bonnie said and raised her eyebrow.

"Ya, I know, I know, I just keep forgetting"

"Just make sure it doesn't slip in front of anyone" Bonnie said and then looked over Caroline's shoulder, "Speaking of Mr. Mikaelson, there's your chance… Good luck"

Caroline was about to say something but Bonnie seemed quicker and vanished. She sighed and gulped another cup of drink and started walking slowly toward Klaus. She noticed that he was talking with one of the students and she was about to turn around and walk away when she saw his gaze lock with hers.

She gave him a small smile as he excused himself from the girl he was talking to and walked toward Caroline. Caroline drained the rest of her drink – God knew she needed it – and threw it in the can.

"Caroline" he said. He didn't even know why he walked toward her but he knew that they need to talk. He took a moment to himself to check her out and he got to admit, the woman got a body of model. She was wearing a pinkish tight dress that reached her mid-thighs and appeared to be strapless, but she was wearing a denim jacket that seemed to go with her high white silhouettes. But what he couldn't take his eyes away from were her long tanned legs. (Shouldn't legs that long be illegal… it's too distracting…)

"Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline said. She still finds it somehow weird to call him that… but what choice does she have. They stood there in silence and it was starting to get unbearable. Both of them had plenty to say, but nothing. Nothing seems to escape any of their mouths.

"I thought you were a lawyer" "I thought you were studying journalism"

They both started talking at the same time and neither of them knew what the other just said.

"Sorry" He chuckled lightly. "What were you saying sweetheart?"

"I'm… I… I thought you were a lawyer" she said somehow nervously.

"I said my father wanted me to become a lawyer" he corrected her, "I thought you were studying journalism?"

"I said I wanted to study journalism" now it was her time to correct him.

Both of them let out a low laugh.

"Caroline, I think you're a wonderful person, but you know we can get into trouble-" he started but she cut him off.

"I was going to talk to you about the same thing"

"Glad, we're on the same page then?"

"Ya all is good"

…

After having the most awkward conversation with Klaus, she felt an amount of pressure lift off her shoulders. Bonnie was right, what was she so afraid of? The guy seems completely harmless, after all he's just a history teacher. She joined Bonnie back at the grill were she saw her helping a very drunk Katherine nursing her hangover.

She glanced one more time before leaving and saw that Klaus was talking with one of the teachers. Both of them seemed to be laughing. She felt somehow weird when the teacher placed her hand on his arm; obviously flirting.

_NO. NO. _she told her self; _I'm moving on, he'll talk to whom ever he wants to and so will I._

She forbids herself from glancing again as she turned around and left. She just hoped that Bonnie was right, that she would be able to put all that happened at the club behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you guys think?<strong>

**Just like i said, some characters will be a little different from their characters on TVD, but hey it's not that bad. Anyway just like the title, this chapter doesn't have the happily even after ending, but sooner chapters will (I Promise).**

**So tell me what did you think of this chapter, and any ideas for future chapters are welcomed...**


	3. As Thick As Thieves

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm so caught up in my studies and now the holiday that I don't even got time to write anymore. Anyway, I've managed to write this chapter last night and today morning and I'm so excited for you all to read it. And for the first part of the chapter, I'm sorry if it isn't perfect but i thought about it in the last second and just finished adding it. **

**And as always I'd like to thank everyone who is 'favoring'/following/reviewing the story. Every word count...**

…

As Thick As Thieves

…

_Caroline arrived early to school – to early for her to even remember what she's doing here. She didn't even know why but she needed to go to the history class. She was dreading seeing him again, she honestly doesn't know how should she react around him anymore than she already did._

_She found herself entering the classroom and sighing in relief when she saw that there was no one there. She made her way toward the end of the class toward where she sits and lays her bag on the desk just in time for her to feel the door crack open and she turns around to see HIM entering the classroom._

_"Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline acknowledged thanking god that she remembered how to call him._

_"Caroline" He said as he walked toward him desk and started emptying his bag on the desk._

_Caroline's mind went racing back and forth to what should she do. The tension started getting higher and the temperature started getting hotter and hotter. She's never been with him alone – in private – and to be honest she has no idea what to do…_

_"Caroline do you have the paper I asked for yesterday love?" his voice woke her up from her 'trance' of thoughts._

_"Ya… just a sec." She said as she started searching through her bag. A few minutes later she found it and pulled it out and started walking toward him. "Here it is"_

_She handed him the paper and when she turned around to walk back she's been spun around by his hand on her arm and now facing him very close._

_"Why are you doing this?" Klaus asked as he watched her trying to catch her breath from the intimacy of the moment not that there position is helping._

_"What?" She asked breathless_

_"Why do you wanna forget?" he asked her now looking straight into her eyes_

_"What choice do I have?" she retorted finally finding her breath_

_"You can do what feels right-"_

_"-there is rules-"_

_"-rules are meant to be broken"_

_She didn't know who initiated the whole thing, but seconds later they closed the space between them, crashing their lips on each other. Caroline wounded her arms around his neck pressing their bodies even closer together. When she felt his tongue lightly touch her lips, she parted them, granting him entrance. Their tongues danced together as their hands roamed each other's bodies._

_He was just as she remembers. He tasted as heaven and his body is her new favorite thing to touch. He wasn't muscularly, but he was firmly and well built. He smelled divine – Davidoff Champion; but don't ask her how she knows._

_Without warning, Klaus pulled away and lifted her up from her thighs, and on queue, she wrapped her legs around his waist and teased him with soft kisses as he placed her on the edge of the desk. She leaned forward, pressing her lips more firmly to his._

_The kiss was slow, sexy, and heated. There was no tongue… just their lips moving together as Caroline started unbuttoning his shirt slowly._

_God, she missed him…_

_Pulling his shirt over his head leaving him bare chest, she took a moment to admire his physique, committing each and every muscle to memory. She couldn't help but run her fingertips slowly down his chest and abs, all the way to the bottom on his jeans. Caroline looked up at him to hold his gaze – _but then everything faded.

Caroline shot up from her sleep, sweat covering her forehead and without even having to think twice she knew that her panties are soaked.

Wait…was she going to… with her teacher… Klaus!

"Katherine" She shouted at the top of her lungs not caring if she's waked the whole neighborhood.

…

"See…. That wasn't so bad" Bonnie said

And true, it wasn't so bad. Today when she woke up - for the second time after she calmed herself from her _'nightmare' _and had literally three cold showers - she didn't know how should she react around him. If he said something funny and she laughed would he think she was flirting? or what if her cloth were a little reveling or worse, what would happen if they caught each other's gaze… AKWARD. All those thoughts were swirling in her head and she would have quickly agreed to stay in bed if she didn't have to organize the Comet Festival for tomorrow night.

And Oh, how could she even forget about the icing of the cake. The whole almost Sex Dream. The one with the hot, sweaty, hard, and loud sex on the desk. Has she gone insane or has Kat's talk had that of an impression on her!

Deciding to go with a pair of skinny jeans (not designer since it's only school and there's no one to impress…) and a cute white top with her hair in their usual curls, she made her way to the school knowing that this will probably be the weirdest most awkward day ever.

Surprisingly, he didn't make it any awkward to her. Sure, once she got into the class, she'd sworn she caught him checking her out, but he glanced away quickly. The lesson was about the history of Mystic Falls and since she has no idea about Mystic Falls' history or any history for that matter she didn't speak up or answer any question and he didn't look eager to ask her any.

"Surprisingly, no" Caroline said as they both sat on the grass in front of the school. Going with what her guts told her, keeping an erratic dream from your friends won't be that bad. After all, what they don't know won't hurt them.

"So I take it your talk with him yesterday went well" Bonnie stated but more like asked. Since yesterday she's been busy with Kat's hangover, she didn't really have the time to see what happened with Caroline.

"Ya, we both agreed that what happened in the past stays in the past"

"Good, so how's the Comet Festival coming?"

"I still have to check the candles, make sure there's enough space for the people who are going to picnic and the people who are going to spend the rest of the night at the grill… which reminds me, have you talked to Tyler, his parents said that they'll make a speech?"

"Hello?! They even gave me the speech, which I gave to you so you'll make it ready for Mr. Lockwood to read" Bonnie knew how much Caroline's been stressing lately and how she wants everything to be perfect since it's her last year.

"No" Caroline said as she started looking through her bag; has she seriously forgotten about it. "You didn't give me anything"

"Yes I did, you even placed it in your notebook" Caroline started to panic as she searched through her bag. Her notebook is the one thing she could never afford to loose, it had all the things that Caroline knew she would forget, _how ironic_

"Maybe you forgot it in class" Bonnie suggested

Caroline paused a second before she spoke again, "I'll be right back."

She put her things back into the bag quickly and made her way to the class. She stormed in quickly not caring for who ever was sitting at the teacher's desk. Her notebook was resting on the desk, untouched, as she ran toward it to pick it up and sigh in relief.

Caroline turned around ready to apologize to who ever was sitting but saying she was surprised would be an understatement. "I'm sorry I- DAMON!"

The infamous Damon Salvatore was sitting on the other side of the desk with his feet up resting on the desk. She met Damon through his brother Stefan (best guy friend) whom she met when she first visited her father in San Francisco. Her and Stefan became quick best friends and since Stefan and Damon are one package; _go figure_

"Well, it's good to see you too blondie" He said with his trademark smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded. It's so not like Damon to drop off – maybe a little – but what business does he have to do in Mystic Falls.

"I could ask you the same question" Damon said. Probably thinking that he's got the upper hand – forgetting that she lived here- … until she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Last time I checked, I live here and go to school here, so brings us back to… what are you doing here… unless there's something wrong with…" She trailed off not even being able to imagine if something wrong happened to Stefan.

"No, don't worry, Stef. Is living his life to the fullest-"

"-I best you're so proud-"

"extremely" he smirked but then saw that she's still waiting, "right, I came to visit a friend… he goes by Mr. Mikaelson now"

"You have a friend!" Caroline couldn't stop herself but laugh at the predicament , "and it's Klaus"

"I see we moved to first name basis with out teacher… naughty Caroline" Damon shook his fingers disapprovingly

"Go to hell" Caroline shot him a dirty look and kept glaring at him. She didn't even realize that she used his first name until she said it, and to be honest, 'Mr. Mikaelson' is still a little weird for her. Even though she agreed to 'what happened in the past stays in the past' she's still not ready to vanish the memory of him at the club completely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both turned to see Klaus standing at the door gazing at Damon.

"You two really know how to make a person feel welcomed" Damon rolled his eyes and removed his feet from the desk to stand up. "You're already a match made in heaven"

Klaus looked to the end of the class seeing a particular blonde blushing after Damon's comment, yet still able to shoot him daggered eyes. Wait… does Caroline and Damon know each other? How? When?

He remembered the first time he met Damon and Stefan and it was when the latter traveled one summer to visit their aunt in England who happens to live close to the Mikaelsons' . Klaus and Damon were so much alike that together they kind of formed a tornado. So instead, Klaus and Stefan were the perfect pair while Elijah and Damon hit it off pretty quickly.

"Shut it Damon" Caroline hissed still making eye contact with Damon. But he's got to admit, she even looked more beautiful when she's angry.

"Why so edgy Care Bear" Damon asked faking concern using her nickname to provoke her more. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Wouldn't give you the satisfaction to know" She shot back.

"I still don't know what my brother sees in you?"

"Same goes for you"

They kept staring into each other forgetting that Klaus was in the room. The tension became thick and can be cut by a knife with all the death glares they were sending toward each other.

Klaus didn't miss the way the two were talking to each other, clearly familiar with one another. And from what he picked up, looks like Caroline is more than just acquaintance with the Salvatores'. He failed to remember any time Stefan had mentioned anything about a blonde and apparently has something for. Klaus suddenly started feeling himself sweat and was completely sure it's not only because of the weather or the tension.

"Are you okay" her voice woke him up from his trance of thoughts.

"She's got a point" Damon said finally breaking eye contact with Caroline and looking at Klaus, "You look like hell"

"Thank you for your concern Damon" Klaus shot sarcastically at Damon before turning toward Caroline and holding her gaze for the first time since today's morning. It took him all shreds of will power to take his gaze away from her skinny jeans, and prayed to god she didn't catch him in action. "Caroline, sweetheart, did you need anything?"

"Oh, I just came back for my notebook… I think I'll go now" She said dismissively as she went to make her way out of the classroom but not before glaring at Damon one more time. "I'd say it was nice to see, but we both know that would be a lie"

"Makes two of us" Damon said as he watched her exit the room and turned to look at Klaus. "Blondes… Always the dramatics"

…

"let me guess, Elijah tipped you off" Klaus mused before polishing off the remainder of his drink.

"I may generally be a heartless bastard – like you – but Elijah said he's worried about you since you disappeared into this pony town" Damon explained. "So, what's all this about?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus played dumb as Matt returned with their drinks.

"What the hell are you doing in such a small town as Mystic Falls" Damon jumped right to the point

"You could tell Elijah that I like it here and I'm not going back to England" Klaus said dismissively

"What ever you say" Damon murmured. "So… history teacher?"

"'Ya" Klaus nodded

Damon sighed at how stubborn and infuriating Klaus could be. "Okay, hear me out buddy, you're a 23 years-old not so bad looking newly graduate from Harvard with a law degree and you're throwing it away to be a history teacher? Did I get that right?"

Klaus nodded

"While if you were still in England, you'll still be a 23 years-old not so bad looking newly graduate from Harvard with a law degree, but you'll be actually putting your degree to use, you'll have blondes and brunettes on each arm, and you'll be making a hell of a lot money than what you're making now" Damon said proudly of his lecture

"I already have money to last me a life time" Klaus said yet again ignoring Damon's effort.

"Seriously! I just poured my heart out to you and that's all I get" Damon exclaimed

"That's all you're getting out of me" Klaus smirked knowing exactly what he's doing to Damon

"Fine, I give up" Damon sighed as he motioned with his hand to Matt. "Quarterback, give me another shot… actually make those two, my buddy here needs to loosen up"

They waited until Matt brought them back the drinks and Damon signaled for Klaus to raise his drink; apparently a toss.

"To what a dick head you've become" Damon smirked and gulped his drink

"Fuck off Salvatore" Klaus shot back and gulped his drink down.

"So you didn't tell me you're teaching Barbie Forbes" Damon said

"You know her?" Klaus asked

Since today earlier in the class he's been intrigued about how Damon and Caroline knew each other and from how they talked to each other, it seems they're old friends. And it only added fuel to the fire when Damon said something about her and Stefan.

_I need to stop thinking about her_; he thought, _we both agreed to be strictly professional…beside, I have no proof of her and Stefan_

"Met her, know her, can't stand her" Damon said non-chantey. He noticed Klaus' puzzled face so he continued. "We used to live in the same street her father moved to when her parents got divorced, something about him liking the other sex – I mean can you believe it, it took him fifteen years of marriage and a daughter to figure out he's gay – anyway, when Caroline came one summer, she and Stefan became inseparable and all that best friend bull shit drama…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, the chapter is very short, but i barely made time for it. So how did you guys like the Damon bomb. So now, Caroline and Klaus have two people in common who may or may not help bring them together. And i also know that there's no Klaroline moments in this chapter and I'm extremely sorry but i promise that the next chapter will have a lot of Klaroline scenes.<strong>

**Please don't be shy, right all your thoughts down, every word count. And any future thought for the fix are more than welcome...**


	4. Away With The Fairies

**AN: I'm so so so sorry for being late with the update but with all the holidays it's getting really hard to find time to right :(**

**But don't worry Klaroline fans we will get through the holidays, which reminds me Merry Christmas (I know I'm late, but better late ****than never) **

**So enjoy ...**

…

Away With The Fairies

…

"Damon's in town?" Kat shrieked, "Why the hell is he here?"

"Apparently he's friends with Klaus" Caroline explained as she and Katherine passed the festival papers, "I can't believe Stefan hadn't worn me that he's coming. I mean couldn't Damon have chosen another place to meet his crime buddy!"

"And how does he know Mr. Mikaelson?" Kat asked as she smiled at the women she's giving the paper to

"That's the worst part. I have no idea how someone like Klaus would know someone like Damon?!"

Caroline noticed her lack of ability to call him '_Mr. Mikaelson' _but after four days of trying she knew that all hope is lost. In class she tries to avoid calling him and instead use pronouns and in private, well, she's free to call him whatever she wants – without anyone noticing

Caroline had been racking her mind ever since yesterday trying to understand how these two know each other, and apparently _'friends'_! She had tried to call Stefan but instead Lexi – his girlfriend – answered and told her that he was tired his exam and went to sleep, and she would pass the message that Caroline called.

Ever since Stefan has moved away for college, they weren't able to see much of each other, and this summer was the first one she doesn't spend with Stefan since he only came home for two week. And let her just tell you, spending the summer without Stefan and with only Damon and Enzo - Damon's _'soul mate'_ who can't spend a second without flirting with her – is hell.

She hasn't heard from Damon since yesterday and she was thankful for it. She knew that there was no way he could catch her since she went right home after she talked to him in class and tried to call Stefan, then spent the rest of the day away from the grill – Damon is wherever alcohol is – organizing the festival.

"So where is he staying?" Kat asked carefully, "and for how long?"

"I don't know, I didn't stick much – wait" Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kat accusingly, "no, no, no, you're not sleeping with him again"

"What? The first time doesn't count, I was drunk. And the second there was no bed, so also doesn't count" Kat stated as she waved her hands in the air as if it was pretty obvious that she was right.

"I don't need the visual picture" Caroline shook her head in disgust as they continued walking

Kat chuckled and handed her last paper to the women in front of her then turned to Caroline, "all done, let's go grab something at the grill"

…

Klaus opened the door to his apartment knowing exactly what he's about to face.

Yesterday, Klaus and Damon spent the rest of the day drinking – Damon more that Klaus since Klaus still got a job in the morning. They continued their night to Klaus' apartment since Damon is only spending two nights, and Damon being Damon forgot to check into a hotel.

Klaus walked further into the apartment and spotted Damon still sleeping on the couch. He knew that once Damon is awake he's going to have a hangover, and Klaus is no person to play nurse.

Spotting the rest of the tequila bottle on the table, Klaus grabbed it and poured the rest of the drink on Damon's head, "Wake up Salvatore"

Damon shot out of the couch and turned instantly into attack mode which only made Klaus chuckle. "What's wrong?"

Klaus continued laughing and made his way toward the fridge. "What's wrong is that it's five in the afternoon and you're still sleeping on my couch mate"

Damon groaned in pain and grabbed his head, clearly all he's drank yesterday is catching up with him. "I thought we settled this yesterday – do you have any aspirin?"

"Catch" Klaus said and throw a water bottle and an aspirin bottle to Damon. "So how long am I going to hold up with you?"

"Just until tomorrow" Damon promised and gulped down the pills, "and then I'll be out of your hair"

Klaus nodded and went toward his room to change.

The Mikaelsons' always lived and traveled in style that it was almost tempting for Klaus to buy the empty mansion if he hasn't found this apartment. According to the rest of the apartments he searched through, this one is considered pretty spacious. Even though the kitchen and the living room are connected, they still contain space for him to place his canvass whenever he feels like drawing.

It didn't take Damon long enough to put some shots in Klaus' system before talking him into spending the night on his couch. Even though Klaus was still some how sober, he agreed to let Damon stay for old time sakes.

"So what is this thing going on tonight… the festival thingy?" Damon asked from behind the door

"The Comet Festival" Klaus said as he came out of his room. He changed his outfit and now is wearing a white Henley with his usual worn out jeans and black leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he noticed Klaus' outfit.

"The grill" Klaus sighed.

Truly, even though he knows Damon since he was nine, he would sometimes prefer him miles away just like most time.

"Do they have coffee there?" Damon asked

"Why? I wasn't actually looking for company" Klaus said hoping that Damon would leave it at that.

"But we don't always get what we want, right buddy" Damon said and walked toward Klaus, patted him on the shoulder and continued walking toward the door. "Coming?"

…

"Now what do we have here?" Damon clapped his hand and nudged Klaus by the elbow to look at the table he's been ogling at. Klaus looked to his right and saw three of his students sitting at one table.

There Caroline, Katherine, and Bonnie were sitting at a table and looking very much concentrated in their conversation. Even though he knew it would never change from wrong to right but he can't help himself but check her out every time he sees her. She was still wearing the blue summer dress she was wearing today for school with her hair in their usual curls cascading on her shoulders.

_She was truly beautiful; _he thought

"Damon-" Klaus started but Damon held out his hand and started walking toward the table and Klaus knew nothing but to follow him.

"Hello Ladies" Damon greeted as he pulled out two chairs, one for him and the other for Klaus.

Caroline would recognize his voice wherever she goes, and as soon as she heard it she inhaled and looked at him, but was surprised to see him not alone. Klaus was standing near Damon and he looked like he changed his cloth and looking a lot hotter…_ STOP it Caroline, he's your teacher… your very hot teacher… Stop it…_

"I'm sure you know my buddy here too by Mr. Mikaelson" Damon said and threw a seductive look at Katherine.

"And we know you by a lot of things too" Bonnie remarked with a bit of bitter. Ever since Bonnie met Damon, she has always held a grudge against him and his life style.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes" Damon narrowed his eyes at the dark beauty in front of him, "We all know how much you want me in your pants.

Bonnie stared wide eyes at Damon – not that she hasn't heard Damon's 'remarks' before, but that doesn't mean she's used to them. "You're impossible" Bonnie raised her hands in defeat and stood up to leave.

"I prefer irresistible" Damon retorted

"Come on Bonnie" Caroline and Kat pleaded

"I'll see you tonight" Bonnie said and left

"Thanks Damon" Caroline shot sarcastically. "Is there anyone who still likes you?"

"Kat likes me" Damon winked at Kat and smiled smugly at Caroline

"She only likes what's in your pants mate" Klaus whispered to Damon a little bit too loud that Kat and Caroline heard and snickered.

"You know what you just said only made his ego bigger" Caroline said casually forgetting that he was her teacher

Klaus noticed how he talked and that it didn't emphasize any teacher/student relation with neither Katherine nor Caroline, but who could blame him when he met both girls at a club. Though Caroline's comment only indicated that she actually was having the same problem as him, and it didn't help how he remembers vividly her swaying her hips and pressing her body against his and…

"Let him believe what he wants to believe love" Klaus chuckled lowly

"Ouch" Damon faked it and placed his hand on his heart obviously hurt.

"Sit down Damon" Kat said sluttly and then looked ay Klaus, "You're welcome to do so too Mr. Mikaelson"

Caroline shot Katherine and warning look but she decided to ignore.

"So how it's been going kitty-kat?" Damon said and leaned toward Kat more as he and Klaus sat down

"Hi" Caroline said shyly to Klaus

"Hello" Klaus said thinking it probably better to ignore Kat and Damon's conversation – who knows what kind of conversation these two would start – and talk to Caroline. And truthfully, she's his favorite between the three of them.

"So you and Damon?" She asked as she tilted her head at Damon.

"A piece of gum that seems stuck on my shoe" Klaus let out a chuckle and Caroline joined him both knowing exactly that he meant it literally.

"But, seriously how do you know each other?" Caroline said after she cached her breath

"When I was nine, Stefan and Damon came once to visit their aunt in London and since then you can't get rid of the guy" Klaus explained, "I honestly enjoy Stefan more, I have no idea how my brother handles Damon"

"Me too" Caroline said and took a sip from her coffee, "I actually called Stefan yesterday. Lexi answered"

Klaus gave her a weird look and Caroline could tell he doesn't know Lexi.

"his girlfriend"

Just those two simple words lifted a weight off his shoulder he never knew was there. Klaus knew that he probably should acknowledge this but decided that it was of no importance.

"Ya, she said that he was sleeping off after some exam and she'll tell him I called" Caroline explained. "Anyway, do you know how long he's staying here?"

"He promised to get out of my couch tomorrow," Klaus said and nodded toward the waiter that brought him his coffee. "Let's just hope he's saying the

"He's crashing on you couch?" Caroline asked

"Appears so" Klaus sighed

A few moments of awkward silence between the two was enough for both of them to remember that he was her teacher and she was his student. Though talking to each other felt so normal, both of them couldn't ignore the fact that if anyone noticed that there is/was something between them, the future won't be bright for either of them.

Caroline's phone rang breaking through the silent. She reached out for it and it only took her to read the name to be filled with rage. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you're brother is coming to Mystic Falls?!" Caroline practically screamed into the phone stealing Klaus, Damon, and Kat's attention that were giving her weird looks.

"Hello to you too" Stefan said with a groggy voice clearly just woke up

"Is that Stefan?" Damon asked and grabbed the phone from Caroline. "Hello brother"

"Damon!" Caroline said clearly frustrated

"Damon?" Stefan asked surprised

"Tell him I say hi" Kat said

"The one and only" Damon said smugly, "Kat also sends you her regards. So on a scale from 1 to 10 how surprised are you?"

"7. How are you with Caroline?" Stefan said rubbing his eyes. Damon always seemed to do that to him.

"Guess who decided to move to Mystic Falls and play history teacher… wait here it goes… the man of the hour…. Nicklaus Mikaelson" Damon announced over the phone earning a ton of daggers from Klaus.

"Damon give me back my phone" Caroline ordered but he ignored her

"Klaus is with you?" Stefan asked

"Yup, wait a second" Damon took the phone away from his ear and gave it to Klaus, "talk to him"

Klaus took the phone out of Damon's hand and glanced at Caroline apologetically before placing the phone to his ear, "Hello mate"

"Klaus" Stefan seemed surprised, "What the hell is Damon talking about?"

"Long story for another time" Klaus dismissed him not in the mood to explain his actions. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?" Stefan asked but before Klaus could answer Stefan spoke again. "Wait, were did Caroline go? Are you with her?"

"Give me a second" Klaus said and handed the phone to Caroline, "He wants to talk to you sweetheart"

"Finally" Caroline sighed in victory and grabbed the phone, "Hey…"

…

The first thing she organizes this year is looking great and she couldn't be more proud of herself. With all the drama that's been happening lately she's glad that she was able to function as her usual normal bubbly self and get this done. She's still having a very hard time trying to process everything, but everything seems to be going great and she couldn't help herself but think that this maybe the calmness before the storm. The whole 'everything-is-great' before something happens and ruins things for her and Klaus.

Klaus. Klaus the teacher she never thought she would actually have. (Shouldn't it be illegal to be that hot and teach in a class full of teenage girls… it's very distracting…) She still doesn't know if saying him everyday in front of her, reminding her of her perfect guy, was unhealthy. Was she still clinging to the thought that her white would come and will be exactly as she expected? Or was she still waiting for all this bad dream to be gone and for her to go to the club and find him there with his sexy smirk?

Now with Damon in town, she was able to talk to him at the grill and it felt as if they were still at the club and never left. Today, just after she ended her call with Stefan, Damon seemed stuck to Kat's hip so Klaus stayed a little longer. They talked about everything. He told her about when he first met the Salvatore's and she also told him about she met them. They both seemed to share their feelings for Damon, and couldn't find a better thing to talk about than him. Both of them didn't notice both Kat and Damon leaving the table to leave them alone until Matt gave them a weird look and that's when the whole thing crashed apart.

Their reality came crashing back at them.

She quickly excused herself saying that she still got a lot to do before the festival tonight and left the grill awkwardly avoiding Matt and Klaus' gaze.

And now here she is, standing in the town's scare with a lit candle in her hand talking to her friends. Not that she cared or anything, but she knew she's going to have a word with Kat about FUCKING Damon. Of all people, couldn't Kat have chosen another guy to indulge her with her _needs_ as she calls them! Bonnie had already tried and failed to put some sense into the brunette's head, and actually the only thing that's keeping her and Bonnie sane in knowing that both Kat and Damon aren't the type to settle down and like to screw around with people.

"Caroline" Tyler's voice woke her up from her trance, "My mom's looking for you"

Tyler and Caroline were never that great of friends. They only knew each other because, duh, he's a football player and she's a cheerleader. _Make's the perfect couple_; Caroline thought sarcastically. They talk to each other casually on team practices and school games but were never that close.

"Where's she?" Caroline asked as she finally looked at Tyler. "Everything okay?"

"She wants to make sure you've got everything ready for the speech?" Tyler said but obviously not interested, "She's near the fountain"

"Sure" Caroline nodded at him and started walking toward the fountain when she bumped into something, or rather someone. She looked up to see the face of the man who's been hunting her thoughts all day. She looked down again and saw him holding a now lit candle, looks like she saved him time. She battered her eyelashes at him, forgetting everything, and then looking back at him with red cheeks. "Sorry"

"No problem" He said and he smiled warmly which she rarely saw him do. "You alright love?"

"Ya, thank you, but I really do have to go" She said as she looked at him apologetically and made her way toward Mr. and Ms. Lockwood.

Mrs. Lockwood always the snob. It looked like everything was in place, but like always she wanted everything to be extra perfect for her so called perfect husband. I mean don't take her wrong, Caroline is a perfectionist and doesn't settle for less, but it seems Mrs. Lockwood always settle for more. Sighing in annoyance, she showed Mrs. Lockwood everything her husband needs to do then went back to blend with the people. No more in the mode for a chit chat.

She watched as Mr. Lockwood gave away his speech about how magnificent the comet is and hoe we must treasure such beauty. She would bet her life on it that probably one of his friends wrote the speech and now he's reading it as if it was his. Could this man be something other than a fraud. People cheered and took pictures of the famous comet but all of what happened this week seemed to have drained her power.

The presence of someone now standing beside her didn't go unnoticed, but she wasn't in the mood to talk and so she thought until she heard his voice

"Did you know the Comet appears in the sky once in every century, and everyone here came to witness it without even knowing a detail about it"

"You would know _history teacher" _Caroline said and both Klaus and Caroline let out a low laugh, "and for the record, I already knew that"

"That's what I like about you, more than just a pretty face" He said before he could stop himself.

He glanced at Caroline in time to see her cheeks redden but she immediately shook her head and looked at him composing herself again. "So… _Nicklaus_?"

"That's the name my parents gave me" He said but saw her still looking at him, obviously expecting more. "It's a very old and hard name that I just figured it would be easier if it was just 'Klaus'"

"It is old" Caroline remarked as she tried to say the name a couple of times which earned her a laugh from him and she joined him soon.

"When my parents named me, they were probably thinking of some song or they probably named me after an old relative... I honestly don't know" She said as she cached her breath

"Most do " he remarked even though he has no idea why his parents would name him '_Nicklaus_'

"So… where's Damon?" She asked already dreading that she asked.

"I think he's probably with Katherine" Klaus said but then his whole profile changed and she didn't know why until Alaric Saltzman – school principal – was noticed walking toward them.

Caroline's tummy flipped from the inside trying to know if he cached them or anything. Were they acting to friendly toward each other? Was it obvious? Even though she didn't really know what was obvious.

"Miss Forbes. Klaus" Alaric greeted both of them

"Mr. Saltzman" Caroline said and spotted Bonnie a few feet away, "If you'd excuse me, but I have to go"

"Off course, have a good night" He said as he watched her go then turned to Klaus

"Alaric" Klaus said a bit too friendly and shook the man's hand

"So how about, since it's your first week here we show you some southern hospitality?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me all you thoughts below in this little review box<strong>

**And as you guys notice until now everything seems to go smooth, but that doesn't mean Alaric will be happy about it. I promise that Alaric will still be his sweet self just as on TVD but now he's the principal and sometimes people get to do things they don't like:(**

**Anyway, Damon will be leaving soon (sorry) but now it would be more exciting to see how these two find excuses to talk to each other!**

**And also before I forget I need to ask you guys whom do you prefer jealous Klaus or Caroline and also which love triangles do you love the most?**

**Don't forget to let me now your ideas about this chapter and ideas for future chapters are always welcomed**


	5. Read Between The Lines

**I'm back and with a new update! **

**First of all I'm sorry about the lack of updating but I've been really busy with studies and I'm rarely finding the time to right :'(**

**I also want to thank everyone who's been reviewing this fic and reading it and also thank you for all the all the people who favorited this story and started following it (66 followers! I'm beyond happy!)**

**Anyway this chapter doesn't have Klaroline scenes but it has a lot of scenes that are helping Klaroline (in a good way, I promise)**

…

Read Between The Lines

…

Klaus just sat there in his bed sketching…

How in the world was he supposed to handle this?

Today was one hell of a day that he was not almost caught once, but twice having a serious issue with handling a student/teacher relationship !

Was it usually that hard when a teacher finds out that he made out with his student? It didn't seem that hard in one of Rebekah's teen drama series that he was force-shown. How was he supposed to look at her everyday in class and not remember the girl he once saw at the club? How was he supposed to forget her perfect curves that he was holding when she was swaying her hip? How was he supposed to forget those silky lips that were pressed against him?

He sighed and dragged one hand on his face

This week has been more than exhausting and he had no time to just sit down and relax. At first he found out that the girl he practically mouth raped at the club is his student and it's not like any of this was easy, fate had to through non other than Damon Salvatore in his face. He understood that his siblings are worried about him and he would too if he was in their place but sometimes he would just wish that they would understand the phrase '_I need space_'.

And it wasn't any relaxing when Matt gave them a confused look and he turned around to see Damon and Kat had already fled the table and left him with Caroline. _Alone._ Was he that concentrated on her that he didn't notice two people leaving? And it didn't calm him any less when he was talking to her and Alaric showed up. It was no secret that they were talking and it's normal for a student and a teacher to talk, but what would anyone say if they heard them talking the way they did. They were not talking about homework and studies, she was trying his name and he was enjoying it!

Why does life have to be so fucking complicated!

He can't jeopardize what he's building for himself. He promised Kol and Rebekah that once he settles in Mystic Falls, him and Elijah are going to look for a place so they can move to Mystic Falls and leave there so-called parents behind. Finn – the eldest Mikealson - had already been married and moved away and now it's up to Elijah and Klaus to help their younger siblings as soon as possible and get them away from their parents. And Klaus isn't going to throw that all away over some physical attraction. That's it. He's simply attracted to her because she's simply attractive.

Now all he has to do is try to avoid looking at her lips or any part of her body for that matter and everything will be okay. He thought that maybe if he kept telling himself that he would start believing it.

...

Caroline Forbes shot out of bed with the biggest smile she's ever given the world. Looks like everything is falling into place. Caroline always had the tendency to see the positive side of everything and what more positive could she have asked for.

She knew that once she saw Klaus that this was going to be the weirdest year. But not only they have managed to put everything behind them, they were able to manage somehow a civil friendship if that's what you can call it. Talking with him felt really normal and enjoyable that Caroline honestly didn't know what would've happened if they handled the situation like kids and let it get between them through the year.

Without any further installation she got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for school. It was Friday, which means eight more hours to go then finally the weekend. Thirty minutes later and she was ready to go. Since she found that the tension between them was finally subsiding, she didn't find it important anymore to have an issue over what she wears anymore. So she decided to go with a white strapless dress and a denim jacket and to complete the look she wore her school heals (the ones that aren't tall enough but also not short)

Having done curling her hair she added her final touches before heading to school. Last night after Alaric came to talk to Klaus, Caroline was having a weird feeling in her stomach that he might be on to something… but then again it wasn't like she and Klaus were talking about something completely inappropriate!

Ten minutes and she was parking her car and watching as Kat and Bonnie walked toward her. Even with all their weirdness, Caroline has no idea what would she do without them.

"Everyone is going to the grill tonight" Kat said as she met them halfway and they started walking toward the class, "So, we are going"

"Do we have a choice?" Bonnie muttered under her breath

"Come on Bon, it's our first school weekend" Kat pleaded even though she knew that Bonnie was right

"Kat's right" Caroline added. "We're not going to stay home like some losers and study our weight in books"

"Exactly" Kat clapped her hands

"Fine"

Caroline and Kat giggled even though both knew that Bonnie have no other choice than to come. The three of them entered and went to take their usual seats. The bell rang and the period started but with every second Caroline felt more and more confused.

Every time she would look at Klaus, it looked like he was trying to avoid her. Whenever their gaze looked and she smiled he would sometimes nod then turn away and sometimes he would do good on ignoring her. Did she do anything wrong? Did Alaric say anything? Did anyone say anything? Why was he ignoring her?

_Aghhhhh_

She was determined to talk to him after class and see if everything is going on fine but as soon as the bell rang, he was out of he class. Caroline didn't know about ignorance much, but she knew enough to know he's ignoring her.

...

"So have you heard?" Kat asked as the three of them sat for lunch

"What?" Bonnie asked not interested. It's not that she's not interested in what Kat would say; but she's just not a gossip girl.

"Prince Charming has finally dumped mother gothel" Kat announced but received two pair of confused eyes so she rolled her eyes and continued, "Matt dumped Elena"

"You're kidding" Bonnie said and got into a fit of giggles

"When?" Caroline asked, "And how do you know?"

"Yesterday at the festival" Kat said. "I heard from April who was with Elena yesterday that Matt said he can't stay with her and watch her look at other guys"

"wow" both Bonnie and Caroline say in awe. It's not that the two had a big chance at happily ever after, it's just weird for someone other than Elena to do the dumping.

"But that's not all" Kat said and just continued to eat her sandwich as if she never said a thing

"Well…" Caroline said impatiently

Kat huffed then just continued, "Tyler told me that Matt knew Elena was going to dump him… so he dumped her instead"

"Points for Matt" Bonnie said and took a bite from her sandwich

"Finally someone to dump the dumper" Caroline said, "Although I never thought Matt would do it"

When Caroline and Matt were dating, Caroline wasn't able to classify him under anything but sweet and gentle. Sometimes too sweet for his own good. And knowing that he actually dumped someone was actually weird. She remembered that when they broke up, they broke up on good terms that they both weren't the same when they first met and it just wasn't working like at first.

"Well he dumped you" Kat remarked

"He didn't dump me" Caroline defended, "We both came to a mutual agreement"

"Anyway my grams said that we can have a sleepover at my house" Bonnie said to change the subject; who knows what these two would do if they got heated up. "We can make cupcakes for breakfast tomorrow"

"I'll bring _What's your number_ and we'll make popcorn and stay awake all night" Kat said

"Sounds like a plan" Caroline agreed

"Don't you ever get bored of that movie" Bonnie asked

"What? It's rated and comedic" Kat rolled her eyes, "The perfect match"

…

Damon has been in Mystic Falls for over two days and now he's more than certain that there is something going on between a certain student and teacher. He has been observing the way the two would look at each other, talk to each other, and behave around each other. I mean don't get him wrong he's not an expert on tension between people but when it comes to sexual tension he's your man.

Both of them would linger their eyes on each other more than usual. Both of them forget their atmosphere when they talk to each other; hence the grill yesterday. Both of them – at least one – had crossed the boundaries between a student/teacher relationship; hence the way they talk to each other. And last but not least, both of them are incredibly stupid to not think any one would catch on when they keep doing what ever they are doing. So all points score to either they have already had sex and don't know how to react around each other, or worse, they haven't done it yet and they're both dancing around each other while walking on eggshells.

Knowing that it's the last day he'll be here, he was determined to know exactly what was going on. Even though he and Caroline are most of the time on each other's throats he still cares about her in his own Damon freakish way and he counts her as a sister and _family_ is sacred. He found out from Kat that's they'll be at the grill, and now that's were he is, at the grill watching as Kat and Bonnie played pool with some douches and Caroline sitting on a table eating and gazing.

A gazing-eating Caroline was never a good sign…

He took a deep sigh and walked toward her, "Hey, munchie. Don't you think you've had enough" he said and took away the basket of chips in his hand but she reached it back.

"Shhh, I'm thinking… and give those back" Caroline said and grabbed the basket back and continued digging in it.

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, and as she gazed at the empty space he gazed at her. Knowing Caroline as much as he knew, she never liked awkward silences and it will be soon until she…

"Weren't you leaving today"

Damon smirked, "Well, I couldn't go before I say goodbye to you"

"Shouldn't you use that line at Kat" She retorted and narrowed her eyes at him even though her voice came out more like a squeak.

" 'A' you just implied that I need a line with Kat while I already got her. Two, you just gave me that judgy little hinty voice. So what am I missing?" He asked

_Good job Damon, play it smooth and she might open up to you._

"It's probably nothing" Caroline shook her head.

Damon knew all too well that shake and voice, it's when she wants to say something but she's hesitating.

He grabbed the basket of chips once again and held it away from her. "Speak"

Caroline seemed struggle with if she should tell him or not so he brought the basket a little closer to her. She narrowed her eyes at the basket full of yummy chips then at Damon and sighed. "Well, did you notice that Klaus has been a little… you know?"

"No. Clearly I don't" He said even though he watched Klaus yesterday and today and he got to say, that guy can change his personality pretty quickly

"Dismissive?" She said and now turned so she could be facing Damon straight. "Today every time I look at him or smile he would ignore me and when the bell rang he was the first to ran out of the class"

"You know, now that you mentioned it, Klaus got all annoyed again when I brought up his job" Damon knew being truthfully won't get him anywhere near the whole full story, so he decided to play a little with what he got. Playing ignorant always help.

"No, no. I'm not talking about his teaching job, I'm talking about Klaus and his new urge to ignore me" She explained

"And if you please may tell me, why would you care if he ignored you or not" Damon asked and raised his eyebrow

Caroline opened her mouth a couple of times before she was able to come up with what she thought the perfect answer. "I - I don't care, I'm just curious"

"Come on Caroline, I've known you for the past three years and spent with you three months of each year, don't you think I'd pick up on your tricks by now" He asked. Time to face reality.

"What do you mean?" She asked steadily even though you could hear the panic in her voice

He narrowed his eyes at her and with another sigh, she spoke.

She told him from the beginning how she met him at the club and how in her own words '_he was there and he obviously wanted to kiss me, so I thought "we'll just make out" but then, it felt really good to kiss him and we got a little carried away until Kat came and reminded me of Bonnie' _and then how they saw each other in class and then what they agreed on at the Bon Fire. Damon kept listening to her story – not once interrupting – and he got to admit that with all the scenarios he thought of, this was defiantly not one of them.

"Well I've got to hand it to you. I'm very proud" He said as soon as she finished

"Ya…well…that's what Katherine said" She sighed and took another bight of a chip

"Well since that's been said, what are you two going to do about the obvious tension" He remarked

"There is no tension between me and Klaus" Caroline said shifting back to defensive mode.

"And I'm not talking about the sexual tension yet" Damon nodded

"There is no sexual tension or any kind of tension between us" Caroline stated

"So there's an '_us_' now?" Damon raised his eyebrows knowing that he caught her slip-up

"Whatever…I don't even know why I told you… you know if you said anything you can get us – Klaus and me both in trouble" She said and pointed a finger at him

"My lips are sealed" He said and motioned with a zipper patters on his tight lips. "But if you want my advice, give him time"

"For what? I'm not asking him to create an atom; I'm just simply asking that he would stop ignoring me" Caroline clarified

By know Damon had figured out the real problem. It's not that these two don't know how to react around each other after their little rendezvous at the club; it's that they're still not over each other. Studies tend to show that sometimes when you meet someone and they leave an impression on you, you're more likely to not move on from her/him and to look out for any signs of them. Well these two lovebirds have already given another chance at seeing each other – even though it's not ideal – and they only need another push…

"Look his family is putting a lot of pressure right now on him, probably that's why he's been dismissive; he's been ignoring me all morning too" Damon said. That'll probably give him time so he could talk to Klaus and find a way for these two.

"His family?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

_Great, that's the only thing she caught from the sentence!_

"They're a nut case, trust me if you think your family is bad you haven't met his yet" Damon said. He wasn't lying now and he knew it's true. The Mikaelsons' are one hell of a dysfunctional family.

"Caroline" Damon and Caroline's heads turned and saw Bonnie walking toward them, "My grams said we shouldn't stay late, so if you're done…" Bonnie trailed off then looked at Damon. "Weren't you leaving today?"

"You know I'm a doctor. I save lives. Don't you think that should put me on your good graces" Damon said and raised his eyebrow

"That was until you decided to sleep with my best friend" Bonnie pointed

"I'm not forcing her to, she's doing it willingly" Damon said

"She's a minor" Bonnie accused

"Excuse me" A voice came obviously defending. Kat. She probably heard the whole conversation

"I think we're ready to go" Caroline said and stood from her chair. Preventing any future conversation between the three of them is the wisest thing to do; no one wants their mom to come and to call the night off; especially if your mother is the sheriff.

"Ya let's go" Bonnie said.

"See you soon" Kat said and bettered her eyelashes at him. Typical Katherine move.

"Absolutely" Damon said and gave her one of his many sexy smirks

"Well if you need anything call" Caroline said and started walking but stopped when he called her back

"What? No hug?" Damon said and opened his arms. He saw her giving him a quizzical look before she sighed and walked back and hugged him. Damon waited until he had her in his arms until he whispered lowly in her ear. "Give him time"

Caroline pulled back looking confused at Damon but then smiled, obviously understanding what he meant. "Thank you… take care" she said and headed toward the door to go after Bonnie and Kat.

Damon stood there watching as she headed toward the door, but when she was about to open it someone opened it from outside and when he walked back in they crashed into each other. Normally Damon wouldn't care about things like these but when he looked at the guy she bumped in and then at how their eyes looked awkwardly at each other, he knew he had just one the jackpot.

He sat quietly waiting for Klaus to make his way toward the bar and then he followed him. He sat near him and waited for Klaus to acknowledge him; but nothing. He waved his for the bartender – not Matt since it's his day off. "Get me two shots of Bourbon"

"You got it" the bartender said and then left to get him his drinks

Just as the bartender left Klaus shook his head and turned to Damon, "Weren't you leaving?"

"Why is everyone so eager for me to leave" Damon sighed and watched as the bartender returned with his shots. "I thought I would have another drink before I leave- here"

Klaus reached for one glass and downed it right away.

"So what's gotten into you?" Damon said once he polished his glass

"If you're going to talk to me again about why I moved here and-" Klaus started but Damon cut him off soon

"I'm not talking about why you became a teacher I already gave up on that" Damon pointed, "I'm talking about how you've been distracted lately"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus dismissed him easily

"Fine. Humor me. Then tell me why is Caroline acting strangely today?" Damon asked and motioned for the bartender to give him another shot. Thank god he isn't the one doing the driving today.

Not looking at who's talking to him and being dismissive is the first clues that he's hiding something.

Klaus looked at him surprised then shifted back to his old demeanor so quickly that if Damon weren't concentrating he wouldn't have noticed. "Is there a reason that you're asking me?"

"Well you're her teacher, it's part of your job to notice any personality changes" Damon said smugly

"Well if you care so much about her, why don't you ask her. She just left" Klaus said gulped another shot

"Oh ya… I saw your whole awkward show at the door… I've got to say the tension can be cut by a knife" Damon said having fun playing with him.

"Isn't there somewhere you should be" Klaus said his patient running out

"Touchy subject?" Damon smirked but Klaus shot him a death glare and he knew he shouldn't test his patient now. "I'm going. I'm going." Damon said and raised his hands to show he's not going to push any further.

Now that he got the full story from Caroline he's going to continue playing with both of them until they find out what's going on between them. And little white lies never hurt…

"Just keep an eye on her, she's going through a lot" Damon said

"Fine" Klaus sighed

"Guess I'll see you soon" Damon said and tapped his hand on Klaus' shoulder

"And tell Elijah that I don't need anymore surprises" Klaus said and looked at Damon from over his shoulder

"You got it" Damon said once again and exited the grill on his way to the train station.

…

She has always known that when someone seems distend; you should give him or her some time and they will come around. But what if that person is her teacher and he only seems to be ignoring her. Should she just go and confront him. But the worst part of all is that there's been a once or twice when she would glance at him and catch him glancing at her but then turns away. Did she do something wrong? Is she doing something wrong?

Homecoming is coming up and she's all wrapped up in it that she's coming to terms that she should just move on and stop caring whether or not he ignores her but every time she catches him glancing at her, even though he turns back very quickly, gives her hope.

_Well hope's a bitch; it breeds eternal misery_

A sound of a ringing phone snaps her out of her thoughts and she raises her head from the book to find her phone. She finds it on her bed lying with a caller's name; a name she didn't think she would hear from this soon.

"Hello?" She says as she answers her phone and brings it to her ear, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Damon's reply came quickly

"It just that- never mind. What's up?" Caroline asked and shook her head. Damon never calls unless there was something wrong.

"Don't you have a friend that's something Gilbert?" Damon asked

_Why would Damon want anything with Elena?_

"Elena Gilbert" Caroline asked and frowned, "What's going on?"

"Is it by any chance her father's name is Grayson Gilbert?" Damon asked ignoring her questions

"Yes, Damon what's going on?" Caroline asked worryness obviously taking place in her voice.

"Can you check a room in a hotel for the next three days?" Damon asked yet again ignoring her questions

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Caroline demanded

"Enzo have some medical business to do with him so he'll be coming to town for a couple of days simple answers and questions and then he'll be back"

* * *

><p><strong>Enzo is coming to Mystic Falls !<strong>

**In the past two chapters Damon have been viewed as the obnoxious brother but if you notice in TVD, even though Damon - most of the time - is a jerk, he stills he care in his own weird way and i wanted to show exactly that kind of Damon in this chapter. **

**Also most of your reviews said how you'd prefer a jealous Klaus and if Enzo shows up and i think i'm going to be going with that. I think Enzo is going to have a great impression on how Klaroline will start, he would probably be the one to help Klaus knows that he's not only attracted to Caroline but he also cares and maybe he'll even help Caroline understand Klaus more.**

**And for future references, Klaus and Enzo never met so that's kind of exciting me. I personally don't know if Caroline would be able to handle two drop dead gorgeous BRITISH men wrapped around her finger!**

**Please don't forget to review and any future thoughts are welcomed**


	6. Got My Mojo Working

**I know that I haven't been updating lately but I barely have time with my Mid Years coming and I'm way behind in my studies... So just a heads up it may take a week or two before I update but I'll try my best to squeeze in from time time to continue writing **

**Anyway, today marks our ONE YEAR WITHOUT KLAROLINE :'(**

**i can't believe it's been a year since they have seen each other and it's killing me. Why does life have to be so miserable ?**

**So in honor of Klaroline I present chapter 6... Enjoy...**

…

Got My Mojo Working

…

When Klaus jolted out from bed his morning it wasn't from the sound of his alarm clock and when he noticed that it was still four in the morning, he hoped for the sake of he ever is calling to be an ocean apart from him. And as if the caller had already heard him he put a space of an ocean between them. Klaus picked up the phone and debated whether he should answer or not, but knew that if he ignored it will keep on ringing until he answers.

"Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath as he answered, "What do you want?"

"You know Nik I thought that when you moved away, you'd actually start being nice" Kol's voice rang through the phone

"Well I was until I found out that you stuffed all my jeans with bloody condoms" Klaus was this close to shouting as he realized that all the sleep has been taken from him, and now he's going to have to endure his brother's morning call.

"We don't want Nik junior to start running around on his feet, do we?" Kol asked obviously amused with riling his brother.

"What do you want Kol, I don't have time for you" Klaus voices started narrowing toward warning but he knew with his brother in London he can hardly do a thing.

Even since he started convincing himself that I'll it was with Caroline is simple physical attraction his mood had started to get a lot worse that what every body though was his worse. His temper was starting to get short and all he could do was paint. He found control in some weird way while he's sketching or painting. Klaus though if he can't at least control himself anymore, he needs to find some control elsewhere or he'll start loosing his mind.

"Last time I checked, history teachers have plenty of time on their hands" Kol said and he knew that by now Klaus would have cached up that Damon had already spilled the beans.

"I see you've talked to Damon" Klaus amused not even sure why he's continuing the conversation

"And guess who heard it all beside me and Bekah" Kol said his voice become slightly serious

"Well there is no drum rolls, out with it" Klaus sighed even though he's bit interested to see if his guess was right

"Mother and Father" Kol blurted out

As always, Esther and Michael are never the type to actually respect privacy. Once they see that one of their children are talking on the phone they would try and get what they're talking about, even if it was the last thing they do. Klaus had learned this the hard way and the first thing he did when he went to collage was to put his phone and number in Stefan's name so they won't be able to track him down or listen to his calls.

"And?" Klaus asked waiting for Kol to tell him their reaction

"Well you don't really want me to tell you about it" Kol said but knew that Klaus would wan to hear it even though he knows, "Mother started spinning the wheel until she made everything about her and father… well father didn't really react with his choice of words, more with his laughter and sarcasm"

"Typical" Klaus sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Ever since he started understanding how Esther and Michael's brainwork he pulled himself out of their business whenever he can. His mother, though he loves her, is a manipulative wrench. It's where he and his siblings get their cunning business acumen- at least Fin, Elijah and him but they still see the trait in Rebekah and Kol (since these two are still in school) That women is playing chess while everyone else are all playing checkers. While his mother is that, Michaels's greatest weakness is his pride and arrogance. His thinks that if he's a Mikaelson then people should serve him not the other way around. He can't even get it in his head that someone get be better than him, and whenever he sees Klaus doing something wrong or low-life… well let's just say he ventures in new ways to humiliate him.

"Rebekah couldn't take it so she left the room I told them that at least his doing something with his life and not playing slave-drive… that seemed to shut them a bit till I left the room" Kol sighed

Even though he spends all his time with his siblings bickering, he can always count on them. That is what family is for; _family above all always and forever_, that's what they used to say when they were children. And that family never in a million years would ever include Esther or Michael.

"Are they bothering either of you" Klaus asked his voice laced with sincerity

"No, everything is fine" Kol said but Klaus knew that sooner or later Kol would leave the seriousness and get back to himself… guess he choose sooner, "And how dare you Nik, I'm Kol Mikaelson, that's my job"

"How cold I forget?" Klaus chuckled

"So any mysterious ladies I should know about?" Kol asked

"Why don't you go bother Bekah?" Klaus asked wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. He thought his brother is doing a great job at distracting him from a certain blonde and look where that got him, back to the start point.

"You know she's going to ask you the same thing once she calls" Kol amused, "And I have a feeling that she'll be calling soon"

"Kol" Klaus warned

"Don't worry Nik, I want tell her that you're denying. We all know that when you're denying it's quit the opposite" Kol said non-chantey waiting for his brother to fall into his trap

"I'm not denying anything," Klaus said and then it clicked, _Damn you Kol!_

"So there is a special lady?" Kol asked and Klaus knew that he would be smirking, "Blond? Brunette? Hot? Loud?"

Klaus sighed and promised himself that he would never answer any of Kol's calls anymore, "That's none of you business" Klaus brushed him lightly

"Tell me one thing about her and I'll to try and get Bekah off of your back if she calls" Kol promised

"Blonde" Klaus blurted out before even thinking.

"I never thought you were a blondes type of guy, I always though you're a brunettes." Kol said

"Kol" Klaus warned knowing he have to stop his brother before this conversation get out of control

"Fine, I got the point" Kol let out a low laugh, "I guess I'll talk to you later"

"Talk to you later" Klaus agreed before hanging up and looking at his clock again cursing his brother under his breath.

…

Caroline made her way through the crowd to try and locate Enzo. Who thought a train station would be that crowdy?

Why did she even agree to play nanny with him? Damon only asked her to get him a room at the hotel, but as always - a typical Damon move - he couldn't just ask her to do one simple thing, he had to go and complicate it. At first it was getting him a room but then it turned into picking him up and she figured she should probably turn her phone off or she will end up murdering Damon from a distance.

It's as if Enzo is incapable of taking care off himself. The guy can only walk with his smug sexy smirk and then all you'll see are flocks of girls around him. _Aghhhh…._ She could tell that there is something weird about how Damon suddenly called her out of the blue and told her that Enzo's coming. I mean don't get her wrong, she has nothing against Enzo, but Damon was here only a week ago! Something looks suspicious!

No, actually something looks disgusting!

And here she thought he would actually need her help. Guess she knows him better that not to see this coming.

He was standing facing the wall with a girl trapped between him and the wall. If she had eaten her breakfast today, she would probably have it on display right now. He was nibbling on her ear while probably whispering sweet nothing to her and the girl was shamelessly moaning in public. Haven't anyone taught her that moaning and letting someone nibble on your ear in public is the definition of slut.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood in front of him and cleared her throat.

As if she called him, even though she just cleared her throat, he paused and she could tell that he has that smug smirk plastered to his face. She heard him chuckle a little then turned to face her slowly pulling his hands away from the girl's neck and face.

"Well, well, well… there's a blast from the past"

Caroline kept staring with her arms folded against her chest but she couldn't help the smirk that started creeping on her face. She watched him as he turned to the girl he has pressed against the wall, "Sorry darling but I need to go, it was nice meeting you…" He trailed off and Caroline would bet her life that he either forgot her name or didn't even bother to know it.

"Valerie" The girl said obviously offended and stormed away from him. Really, Caroline thought, now you feel offended!

Caroline turned back to look at him as he leaned down to get his bag from the ground and then walked toward her, "Hello gorgeous"

…

The cure for boredom is curiosity, but there is no cure for curiosity. And why would he want such a cure? Caroline Forbes has never been someone to easily get bored off, if she's not rambling about something – fascinating only for her – she's either glaring at you because you made her angry or she's nervous about something. But Enzo couldn't help but think how _cute _– American expression – she looked while she's in all phases.

Scowling at the traffic in front of her, glaring at him for some god knows what reason, and rambling nervously while talking to Kat on speaker, he sat in the passenger seat smirking at her. He wasn't dumb, he knew that Caroline must've had sensed something wrong but just as he promised Damon he would do, he _will_ do.

"Ya, I'll cover for you in English, but I don't think I can do much in History" Kat said her voice coming out of the car's speaker, "Mr. Mikaelson will recognize that you're not their as soon as he gets in"

"Klaus' been ignoring me for the last week, I don't think he even notices I'm alive anymore" Caroline huffed, "plus I don't think I'll be that late, the road will open soon and I'll be their before history"

Enzo tilted his head a fraction but not too much to give away as he glanced at Caroline. He knew that look that she was having, it's the look that she always have when she figures out something sad or misfortunate…

"You better be, Bonnie's not coming, something about Ms. Sheila being sick, and I'm not enduring two classes with Elena next to me" Kat warned

Enzo smirked at Kat's tone, something's never change. The one time Enzo met both Bonnie and Kat, is when Caroline asked them to come with her to San Francisco and he was lucky enough to be there. He remembered Kat being a sass queen while Bonnie always the voice of reason – well that's until you get some tequila down her throat.

Caroline chuckled lowly, "Yeah, I'll be there. And give Ms. Sheila my best"

"Will do" Kat said, "See you later, I love you"

"I love you too" Caroline said and then ended the call.

"Girl bonding, very sweet" Enzo said earning a glare from her. Oh how much he loves riling her up, "So, I've heard you still have no ides what to do after high-school"

"And I heard that you were a lurker who's spying on my life. Did the car move already?" Caroline asked as she motioned for him to look out of the car.

Enzo popped his head out of the car widow and then looked at her, "No still standing still. And you should reconsider, looks can only get a girl so far these day"

"Yeah, well I'm not taking feminist tips from a guy who just used his _tongue_ on a stranger to pass time" Caroline retorted sassily

"Her name is Vicki, she's hardly a stranger now" Enzo pointed out

"You just made that up, she told you in front of me that her name in Valerie" Caroline said and pointed a finger at him

"See, that's why I need you, you remember all the oh-so important details" Enzo said sarcastically

"So did you also make the whole _'doctor Gilbert' _medical business too?" Caroline asked skeptical, "Because I don't think a low profile doctor would be really beneficial to a company in New York. What do you want with him?"

"No idea. I just have a list of questions that need answers"

_Well he wasn't really obligated to tell her what kind of questions he has…_

…

Klaus stepped inside his classroom ready to give the history lesson his been reading since Kol interrupted his peaceful sleep. He still couldn't wrap his mind about why the hell he would tell Kol there was a girl and she was blonde. Why couldn't he just hang up the phone in his face before even Kol got to ask him? Why did he answer in the first place? Why couldn't he more aware that Kol was baiting him? And on top of all that he's worrying about what Michael and Esther would do.

Would they threaten either of Kol or Rebekah? Would they find him and pile past problems on him? Why couldn't life for once give him a brake?

He stood in front of the board and started writing today's subject with the white chalk in his hand. '_World War II'. _He listened as the students kept walking in to the class and taking their seats but he felt that something was wrong. There's this awful sensation that usually hits him when the students come into the class, but there's nothing. He opted on ignoring it, laid the chalk down, and walked around his desk and leaned on it with his hands in his jeans facing the students who are all seated and looking at him.

This was the worst part of the job. Even though he doesn't mind when he gets the attention, it's still very irritating how the students keep looking at him. Waiting for him to teach them something, to guide them in their life that's to come… well unfortunately for them he's the last person that can guide anyone through his life. He maybe able to teach them something that he read in a book, but that doesn't mean he can tell them how to face the unknown. He himself doesn't know how to face the unknown.

"Today's lesson will be about World War II and how it changed and effected the human race and the civilization. As you all know a lot of countries played huge part in the war and quit a lot fell victims to the cruelty of it. Countries have risen and countries fell and all under the name of human inventions and man-kind." Klaus said smoothly just as he read this morning, "Open your books on page 39 while I pass your quiz papers and then we'll start"

Klaus turned back to get the papers that were laying in his desk and then turned around to start passing the papers. And that's when it hit him. He observed the class and found that there was one seat, the seat near Katherine Peirce, the seat were the blonde who's been hunting his thoughts usually sit. Did he really get used to her that he was able to feel that she's not hear? That the similar vanilla sent didn't reach his lungs?

He shook his head lightly and began walking between the desks distributing the quiz papers. Caroline was never late to a class. She wasn't the kind who'd come early before everyone, but she's also not the type who's come in late. What if something went wrong? His head flew back to what Damon told him and how she's going through a lot, did something happen to her? Was she sick?

The last paper that came up was Katherine's paper and he debated if he should ask her or not. Would he sound too informal or nosy? But wasn't his job to know why one of his students was skipping class?

He slowly made his way toward her and gave her the paper then asked her in a low voice, "Where's Caroline?"

Katherine looked at him somehow nervous, and he got to say that seeing her nervous wasn't settling for him. Who ever thought that Katherine Peirce would ever get nervous? She was like the queen of sass/bluntness/boldness all in one.

"She had pick up someone from the train station and sort of got stuck in the traffic" Katherine said

But before he could say anything – as if there was anything to say – the door opened and the blonde in question came inside with quilt painted all over her face. She made her way toward her chair quickly which unluckily for her he was standing next to.

"Miss Forbes you're late" Klaus said as he washed her set her bag down and then looked at him.

"Sorry" She said and her face was red and he could see the evident lip-gloss on her luscious lip and the smell of her vanilla scent was not doing any good for a distraction and especially when she's bitting her lower lip.

"Meet me for detention after school" He said and put her paper on the desk and walked back toward his desk.

He knew that he was being a bit harsh on her, but that was the only thing he could do to restrain himself from doing the unthinkable.

…

The rest of the day went smoothly as she expected. Caroline and Kat went and checked and Ms. Sheila in their free period, and Caroline got to finish some of the planning for the home coming. But every time she got near forgetting about the detention she was going to face after school her face would flip down. Why the hell was she even getting detention? She was merely minutes late and it's not like he started the lesson or anything.

She was actually meeting Enzo after school to show him around a little and take him to the grill. But thanks to _Mr. Mikaelson _she had to cancel and tell Kat to take him instead. What did she even do wrong to have to put up with him?

She sighed as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and grabbed and a bunch of papers for the home coming committee that still need working on and stood up to leave for _detention_. She looked back at Kat who was too getting her stuff together to leave, but unlike her, she wasn't going into prison and her guard isn't someone who can't seem to stand her for some reason.

"Guess I'll see you later" Kat said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder

"Yeah, and tell Enzo not to get drunk" Caroline warned

"You should pay attention more to that prince charming of yours inside" Kat said obviously referring to Klaus, "He seems like he's in need of a drink"

"Well I can hardly refer to Klaus as prince charming" Caroline sighed and glanced at the school entrance before looking at Kat again, "Wish me luck, I'll need it"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Kat said and gave her a hug before leaving.

Caroline sighed for what seemed like the millions time for the day and made her way toward the history class. What was she expecting? Was he only kidding and there was no actual detention? How awkward is this going to be?

She slowly opened the door and saw Klaus sitting on his desk doing some paperwork. She glanced at his desk and saw that he was marking some papers for some other class, _well at least he'll be busy and not stare at me._ He slightly glanced from the paper not sparing her a word and just nodding and then returned back to marking. If looks could kill…

Caroline shook her head not in the mood to be in a fight right now and went to sit in one of the desks. She glanced up at the clock and she immediately knew that she and this clock are not going to be good friends if the clock is going to be stubborn. Can this get any worse!

She sitting in a classroom where the tension can be cut by a knife with a person who's treating her like crap for god knows what reason and for some weird explanation - she can't even understand - she finds herself incapable of hating him! When did life get so complicated?

She looked back at him and saw how concentrated he is on his work. She couldn't deny and say he's not hot, because yeah, she thought he was hot from the moment she met him. He's some kind of a Greek god with the most gorgeous intense blue eyes and full kissable lips she's ever met. And she couldn't even start to forget how amazing his body felt against her and how he moved and danced. And time seemed to fly as she kept staring at him as if his some delicious meal…

Fifteen minutes had gone and she's still staring at him in some weird way challenging him to look up at her, but until now it seems that he's winning. She huffed and sighed and still no reaction. Was she supposed to sit for the next 45 min. like this? She suddenly remembered that she brought some of the paper for the home coming that are laying in her bag ready to be finished.

"Can I do homework?" She asked taking him by surprise. Guess the game is spinning and she's winning.

"Did I say you can't" Klaus said and returned immediately back to the paper

"You didn't have to" Caroline muttered under her breath but it seemed loud enough for him to hear her speak

"Huh?" He glanced up at her but it was her time to return immediately to her papers.

"Nothing" she said and her temper was getting the best of her.

First he ignores her, then he talks to her as if she's some kind of a low life, and she wouldn't feel surprised if he actually start insulting her soon. But why was she even amusing him? Sure he was her teacher but that doesn't give him any privilege to keep on talking to her that way! And it's like a surge of unknown power went through her veins and she finds herself setting her pen down and looking at him, "You know what? It's not nothing"

"Excuse me?" He asked as he tore his gaze from the paper and set his pen down to look at her

"What in the hell have I done wrong?" She demanded

"I don't really think that's a way to talk to your teacher" He asked and by his tone she can detect how surprised he is even though he keeps a cold face.

"Cut the crap Klaus" I say and now I see a hint of amazement in his eyes, "I'm not talking to you as my teacher, I'm talking to you as the guy whom I met at the club who's for some weird reason ignoring me"

"Well that guy left" He said and I can see his features hardening

"Well then I'm talking to you as my teacher" She say and patted herself on the back for getting a second reaction from him. "As your student I have the right to know why are you acting like this with me when clearly I haven't done anything wrong"

"You were late" He said and I can detect a hint of amusement in his voice. The son of a bitch was actually enjoying this…

"Seriously" She said and got up and started walking toward his desk automatically, "First of all, I was hardly two minutes late while two days ago when Sally came in ten minutes late, you didn't even spare her a glance. And secondly, you know I'm not talking about being late. Last week I thought we were actually moving along after everything and then suddenly 'poof' as if I don't even exist anymore"

"Well if your asking why I'm not acting like one of your best friends, sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but I don't connect with people. It makes life easier" He said and she could swear she saw a hint of sadness in them but she's not backing down.

"I'm not asking you to play my best friend, I'm asking you to simply acknowledge my existence" She said and her voice was getting louder by the second but still in range that no body would hear them. "But I guess I was wrong, so sorry for actually believing that you're a human being"

They kept staring at each other, each of them trying to pierce through the other's soul. Caroline kept thinking to why it hurt her so bad that he was acting this way with her, she really thought he actually cared but then as if nothing, just like she's to her mom and dad. At first she though they were getting a divorce because of her and then when she finally understood that it wasn't her they both returned to their new life's, her dad to Steven and his new daughter and her mom to her non stop work.

She honestly wanted to blame her period for her outburst right now, but she new that it would be a lie. She really did care that he was the only one who didn't know her as girly little Caroline and it hurt to see him everyday but to have to act as if he's never there.

"You could go home" He said and his eyes were cold staring into hers.

She kept staring at him for what seemed forever before she turned around and grabbed her bag and the papers on the desk and started walking toward the door. But before leaving she turned around to see that Klaus was still looking at the place she was standing at, "You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them" She said and left the room with him still staring at the empty place she stood in.

Like hell she was going to let him have the last word. Looks like she's going to make it to the grill tonight after all, and boy did she need something strong.

* * *

><p><strong>They had their first fight !<strong>

**I know it's not much but like I said, time is a luxury I can't seem to afford these days (or any day for that matter)**

**Anyway I know that Klaus and Enzo haven't met - I'm still fixing how they should meet - but I can guarantee you that they'll meet next chapter. **

**And do you think Damon has told Enzo about Caroline and Klaus? **

**Tell me all your thoughts in the review box below and any suggestions for future chapters are welcome ...**

**And also I've been searching for fanfics (klaroline) that are about time travel so if you have any suggestions also write them in the review box **

**Thank you for reading and I really hope that your liking the story and your reviews really mean the world to me**


	7. Bygones Be Bygones

**Attention. Attention Attention**** before you read this chapter go back to the last chapter and read the new ending. I changed a couple of sentences so it makes more sense, so please if you can go back to the last chapter and reread the last five to six sentences. Thank you**

**And now to the new chapter which is chapter 7 (I think). Anyway this chapter concentrates on one scene but it's a very long scene (+5000 words). There's only two small parts of it that belongs to CPOV and the long part belongs to NPOV. And I've got to say i really enjoyed writing from Klaus' point of view and how he's having troubles understanding his feelings. **

**And not to be a spoiler, but I think that Klaus and Enzo are going to be meeting soon...**

…

Bygones Be Bygones

…

Slamming the six shot down her throat, Caroline raised her hands above her head and laughed at the top of her breath. After she had her fit with Klaus she went back to the house to change and then to the grill and found that god love her the most. There was one of those parties that are done every now and then to remind the people that Mystic Falls wasn't a bad place and especially not boring. Ha! Mystic Falls boring! You could sense the sarcasm in her thoughts just by simple looking at her face. She didn't dwell on the fact that she didn't know about the party, especially since she's in charge of the parties in Mystic Falls, but a quick glance at Tyler and Matt made her bet her life that it was their idea.

Finding Kat and Enzo wasn't that bad, Kat was introducing him to some of the girls and he was displaying his charm as usual. But seeing the jealous death glares that were being thrown toward her from the other girls when she made her way toward them and actually hugged him were priceless. She couldn't deny how much she loved the feeling knowing that she made people jealous.

_"That was a dirty move darling" Enzo pointed out to her as he saw the girls pout and move along_

_"What? I want you all to myself tonight" Caroline said knowing that Enzo's mind would be going south, very south, she had to clarify, "I need something strong and you're legal"_

_"Your cross" Enzo said and leaned forward until his elbows were rested on the bar. "And who I pray you might tell me ended on your bad side tonight" Enzo asked_

_"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation" Caroline said hoping that he would take the hint that it's time for him to start ordering shots_

_"Very well then" Enzo said and looked at the bartender, "Get me two shots and keep them coming"_

Enzo had a couple of shots with her but then stopped claiming that at least he needs to be sober. While Kat from all the days she gets drunk she picks today to be sober! I mean don't get her wrong she always prefers Kat sober and she's the one to always get her off drinking when they're at some party but tonight she would have given anything for Kat to drink with her away her misery. After all, misery loves company.

"Care, I think that's enough" Kat said as she grabbed the next shot that was supposed to go down her throat

"No, giv'me giv'me giv'me" Caroline wined and almost clawed her way up Kat's hand until she got her shot

"There darling" Enzo pated her hand as he took the shot from her and drank it, "How about you tell us what got you so riled up"

"Caroline, did something happen with Klaus?" Kat asked completely oblivious that Enzo's still standing with them, "Did you make out with him again?"

"No. I'm never ever ever ever going to talk to that jerk again," Caroline groaned

"Am I missing something?" Enzo asked but then his eyes moved to the brunette walking toward them, "and who's this lovie?"

"Elena" both Caroline and Kat told him in a hushed tone and he immediately got the vibes that if he come near her he won't hear the end of it.

"Hey guys" Elena said with her usually bubbly tone as she approached the trio, "We're playing pool – girls vs. boys. Wanna join?"

Caroline's head began racing for excuses but the alcohol has already settled in and it's getting really hard to think straight.

"We just need two more girls to beat the boys," Elena pleaded

"They'd love too" Caroline and Kat turned their heads to look at Enzo who looked far too amused

"Great c'mon" Elena beamed as she practically dragged the two glaring girls away from Enzo toward the pool table.

…

Klaus didn't know how, but the one thing he knew was that her words cut through him like knives. And he knew that in order for her to hurt him he'll have to care about her and her thoughts of him but he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to admit it yet. What would happen when he finally admit it to himself that he actually cares about her? Is he ready for that kind of trouble?

He always swore to himself that if he ever stumbles against the person who ever said _Time heals all wounds_ he would wound him to death, so instead he's been leaving under his motto _Alcohol heals all wounds_. And until now that line had served him nothing but good mood, so why stop now?

He slid against one stool at the bar and motioned for the bartender, "Bourbon on the rocks"

"One second" The bartender nodded and then returned to preparing to whatever he's doing.

Klaus knew that he could never call one of his siblings for help on this one. Finn would barely have time to speak with him with all his life at his front door, Elijah would probably give him a lecture on morals and rules, Kol would probably tell him _'Go bang that chick and get her out of your system'_, and Rebekah… well Rebekah would probably start telling him a fairytale about true love but then when she remembers that the girl is her age she would freak out and tell him how crazy he is. So concluding that his siblings wont be of help, he resided to his drink and thoughts.

"Get me another shot of bourbon" A voice to Klaus' left said.

Klaus turned his head and looked at the guy. He seemed in his mid-late twenties, black short hair, black eyes, not a bad taste in cloth.

"You're a new face tonight" The guy said and from his accent Klaus could tell that he's not from here

"Yeah, well what better place to go to drawn your misery" Klaus said and watched as the bartender returned with the guy's drink

"Thanks mate" The guy said then turned to glass and lifted the glass, "I'll drink to that"

Klaus lifted his own glass and drained the rest of the drink.

"Visiting some relatives or business? I already scratched pleasure out, since well there's no pleasure in this town other than this" The guy remarked as he pointed at his drink and Klaus could tell that the guy was trying to start a conversation; guess he's not the only one who's trying to distract himself.

"Business, but I think I'm going to stay for a while" Klaus but he knew that he's got no other choice but to stay, "What about you?"

"Same. Medical business and all" The guy said as he tapped his glass down catching the bar tender's attention to refill him a shot, "I swear this bloody town doesn't even know the word pleasure or fun"

"That bad?" Klaus asked. How did he end up in the most boring town of all?

"You have no idea" The still mysterious guy shook his head but then his phone started to ring and he glanced at it before glancing back at Klaus, "Excuse me"

Klaus shook his head and watched the guy retreat from the grill toward the back door then to the cool air of October. Well at least now he knows what he's getting himself into.

Mystic Falls. Who would have thought the party boy Klaus Mikaelson residing in such a small town where the most exciting thing would be the bourbon? He certainly didn't see himself like that a year ago.

His thoughts went to the blonde who put him in his place earlier this evening. He knew that he was being a little harsh on her but it was that or god knows what. The image of her still pressing herself against him at the club is still fresh as the daisies and sometimes he wondered if he also had that effect on her? Did he leave an impression on her just like she did on him?

But now he knew for certain that there is something other than physical with her, why else would have he cared about what she thought? But he couldn't – wouldn't – go down for these feelings. He has let his life go from the grasps of his hands a million times when he was still a teenager but not now, he's not going to sit around and do the one thing that would ruin whatever he's building here.

Owning himself and pushing whatever feelings to the back of his head, he set a ten dollar bill on the table of the bar and got off the chair and started walking toward the door if it wasn't for he blonde who almost knocked him off his feet. He steadied himself then looked to his right to see who was it but she herself was having trouble holding her ground. He didn't know who she was until he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

She was stuttering and barely walking on her feet not to mention how hard she's trying to open her eyes to the light in the room, he could tell she's drunk. All rational thoughts left him as he spoke, "Caroline are you drunk?"

"I don't know, am I?" She asked as she tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp but his hold was as hard as steel, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Sweetheart let me take you home" He said still trying to hold her in place. _What's wrong with him?_

"With you? I'd rather be squished under a car but thanks," She said sarcastically as she finally was able to get out of his grasp

"C'mon love we had a little spat, I'm over it already" He said as he walked after her fully knowing that she's going to end up on her face, "Let me take you home"

"Well I'm not" She said so _sweetly_ that you can make jam out of her voice. And true to his thoughts she stumbled with her footing and she almost landed on her face if he didn't swap her off her feet. He had to hold himself from chuckling as her hands flew around his neck and shoulders at his sudden actions. "Put me down"

All thoughts that people are going to be whispering why the hell is he holding one of his student _bridle style_ disappeared from his head as she started squirming but ended with only rubbing herself against him. He could feel himself getting hard but he knew that this isn't the time for it.

"Caroline you need to stop moving" He said as he clenched his jaw and it came a little bit harsher than what he's going for, but it wasn't his fault that she was rubbing herself against him.

"Well let me down then," She said even though know she's having trouble with getting the words out of her mouth, "I'm not some damsel in distress"

"Believe me I know that" He muttered believing everything he's saying. After the display she managed at detention, he was sure that she could hold her ground without any one's help perfectly.

"Then let me down," She said

But before he was able to say anything Kat showed up with a look concern on her face and what looked like a little of fear, "What happened to her?"

"She's drunk," Klaus said simply

"No I'm not," She argued

"Yes you are" Klaus shot back

"Oh both of you shut up" Kat said and both of them looked at her in surprise but then she looked at Klaus, "Don't you think it's a little weird for you to be holding your student like that"

"She was landing on her face" Klaus explained

"Caroline are you okay" Kat said as she placed her hand on Caroline's arm

"My head hurts" Caroline groaned finally giving up on fighting Klaus

"Well can you at least help me get her to the car" Kat asked not waiting for him to answer as she started getting the keys out of her purse and walking toward the door and into the cool air.

Caroline, who was still in his arms, was wearing a short sleeveless dress, and just as the cool air hit her skin she started squirming closer to him until her arms were snaked tightly around his neck and her head resting between his shoulder and neck.

"My car is right there," Kat said as she pointed at a dark car parked between to other cars.

But just as they were about to start walking to the car Kat inhaled as she looked over to a police car. There on it was resting a woman who looked in her late-thirties and two more deputies, both of them looking rather young.

"That's Caroline's mom" Kat whispered but her eyes widened as the woman's eyes landed on them and she started walking toward them, "She's also the sheriff"

Klaus hadn't heard much about the sheriff, only that if you end up on her bad side, you should probably consider yourself dead. He could see the similarities between her and Caroline as she came closer to the, both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the strange feeling that tells you to not mess with them. He remembered that Damon said something about her name being something like Liz, but his thoughts went black as she was standing in front of them now.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Liz asked as she made her way toward them and put one hand on her daughters shoulder

"Like you care," Caroline muttered as she slightly lifted her head from his shoulder but then placed it back quickly.

"Is she drunk?" Liz asked even though she obviously knew the answer

"As a skunk" Caroline sing sang the last part

"Are they serving you in there?" Liz asked and Klaus was quickly able to know what kind of a mother she is.

Her daughter is drunk in the arms of her teacher and the one thing she pin point is that the grill is serving alcohol. Well it looks like not only his mother is bad at parenting.

Kat had trouble answering her question and that's when Klaus jumped in.

"Sheriff Forbes?" He said but more like asked, this woman is terrifying. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, Carline's history teacher, if you don't have a problem I can take her home"

He felt all the reason to tell her who's he - it's not that he felt she's going to shoot him for carrying her daughter, he was terrified of what she'll do to him since she hadn't met him yet and while she's wearing her uniform he's ashamed to say that she scares the shit out of him.

"I have the keys to the home" Kat said as she held her keys up front for Liz to see them, "My car is around the corner. And I didn't drink"

"I'd really appreciate it" Liz said and nodded at Klaus then at Kat before looking at Caroline, "You and I are going to be talking about this when I get home"

"Can't wait" Caroline hummed as she snuggled closer to Klaus

Both Klaus and Kat watched as Liz made her way toward the grill and both of them knew that the other is praying for whomever is serving the drinks. They started walking toward the car in silence and it seemed that Caroline had already fallen asleep in Klaus' arms. Though her arms were still tightly wrapped around his neck, he can feel her eased breaths of inhale and exhale tickling his neck.

Once they arrived near the car, Kat opened for him the back door to set Caroline in. He tried to untie her hands from his neck but that only made her snuggle into him more and muffles of protest began coming out of her mouth. He looked at Kat to see her looking at him as she was unable to figure him out, but as he cleared his throat she snapped her gaze back at him and raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"She's not letting go," He explained as he tried to remain his composure with Caroline's breath tickling his neck.

He saw the end of her mouth slip into a smirk before she came toward him and started waking Caroline gently, "Care, wake up... C'mon wake up"

As she tried waking sleeping Caroline she was only met by more protest as she snuggled more into Klaus' chest.

"I don't think she's going to be letting go anytime soon." Kat said as she lifted her eyes and looked at Klaus apologetically

Klaus let out a loud sigh. When did he sign into this? Just minutes ago he was contemplating how he should let her go and those unresolved feelings, but now he has her asleep in his arms. What was he supposed to do now? Caroline seems to not being cooperative tonight and let him go and he can't just keep holding her until she wakes up. Even though he was a man who ran every day and kept his body fit, holding a girl for the next few hours is going to leave him with sour muscles.

"Oh shit" He looked at Kat to see her cursing and opening her bag to get her phone out as she started scrolling down, "I'm sorry I just forgot that about Enzo"

_Who the hell was Enzo? _He doesn't remember any of his students named Enzo!

"Just a second" Kat said as she kept scrolling down and then hit one of her contact and brought the phone to her ear. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon – Enzo! … We had to leave the sheriff is here … no, Caroline's fine… yeah, me too… "

Klaus kept listening to Kat talking to whom ever this Enzo guy is. What sort of a name is Enzo? Was Caroline dating anyone? A sort of unknown feeling of jealousy went crept through his veins. But why did he need to feel jealous when she was already not his? Wasn't he just telling himself that the one thing both of them will bring to each other was trouble? AGHHH! He really do need to start sorting his feelings out before they bite him in the ass.

Kat quickly ended the call then looked back at Klaus, "She didn't wake up, did she?"

"She's sleeping like the dead," Klaus said but he found himself not wanting to let her go, "If you want… I can keep holding her until she arrives home"

Kat looked at him and smirked as she opened the passenger seat's door to let him climb in with Karoline in his arms. He knew that different scenarios would be going through her mind right now, but he honestly didn't care. He found it relaxing with the blonde in his arms. He listened as she closed the back door that she opened earlier and went around the car and climbed in the driver's seat then shut the door.

Silence set into the car as she began driving toward Caroline's home. He kept his eyes Caroline and how she was sleeping against him. Her hands came a little loose around his neck but her face was kept hidden in the hallow between his neck and shoulder. Even though she smelt like alcohol and bourbon, her original smell of vanilla still lingered at her.

His thoughts kept coming back to that single name. _Enzo. _Who was he?

"So who's Enzo?" He asked before he could stop himself and started cursing when he felt Kat's smirk get wider if that was even possible

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing Mr. Mikaelson" Kat said and then turned her head to look at him, "You know eavesdropping is a bad habit"

"You should keep your eyes at the road" He said and thinking why did he ever open his mouth in the first place

"You're the one to talk," She said as she motioned toward Caroline and how he's keeping his eyes trained at her

Klaus glared at her and her smirk grew wider and wider as she smugly returned her gaze back at the road, "You know, I don't get you two"

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked feeling himself getting pulled into the conversation

Kat looked at him and her smirk suddenly turned into a regular smile. "I can tell that she's crazy about you and you're crazy about her too – so don't even try to deny it." She warned as she pointed a finger at him then continued, "but the thing is you keep ignoring her for a week or so and she decides to do the same thing, and now you're holding her as if she's oh-dear-life and she seems to not want to let go"

"She's drunk, and I'm trying to get my student safely home" Klaus said and cleared his throat even though he knew that Kat would've picked out of the wavering in his tone.

"Yeah you're right, there's nothing going on between you two" Kat said sarcastically as she glanced at Klaus and found him still staring at Caroline, "I mean you're the first guy to ever drive her to drink her anger away, and I can tell that she's the first girl that you ever held in your arms for this long without gaining the extra bonus. So yeah, there's nothing going on"

_Damn this girl! She would fit perfectly in his family!_

"It's complicated" Klaus said simply as he watched Caroline simply steer in his arms but then rest her head again in the hallow of his neck.

"Look, I have no business between you two" She started and Klaus' gaze wavered and grazed at her, "But when you were ignoring her, you were also hurting her. So if you seriously want no plan in whatever this is between you two then just tell her."

"I thought I did" Klaus said calmly as he returned his gaze back to Caroline

"Yeah, well Caroline is an optimist. She still believes that her prince will come and she will live happily ever after. What do you know?" Kat let out a low laugh as she continued, "But one thing I know is that under that shell of always being fine, she's not fine. So if you keep stringing her - even though you don't mean it – she's going to break. And it won't be pretty"

"I know." He whispered

"Good" Kat whispered back as the silence crept back into the car.

Time seemed to move with Kat driving and Klaus simply holding Caroline. Soon enough Kat was parking near the Forbes house and shutting the car down. She was the first to get out of the car so she could help him out since his hands are a little busy right now. She closed her door as she walked around the car and opened the door for him as he stepped out with Caroline. He started walking toward the front door slowly as Kat looked the car and walked passed him to open the door to the house.

As the door opened, Kat walked inside and opened the door wider for Klaus to come inside, and she went further into the house to open the lights and settle her bag on the table. "Can you put her in her room? It's the first one to the right?" she said as she gestured toward the stairs

He nodded and secured his hands around her more tightly as he began to climb the stairs. One… three…six… he climbed the stairs until he was now in front of the room Kat described. He opened the door slowly with his foot and observed the room.

The walls were sunshine yellow. The vanity dresser in the corner of the room was covered with pictures of her and her friends with a lot of cheerleading and football ribbons from the games. In the other corner of the room was her full-length mirror and by it was a poster of the _Beatles. _In the middle of the room was her bed covered in white covers and a brown teddy bear resting against one of the pillows. Next to the bed was a small table that rested a lamp on it. By the window on the chair rested a bigger version of the teddy bear that's resting on her bed.

He walked slowly toward her bed and shifted her weight in one hand as he removed the bear and the covers so he could lay her down slowly. Once she was down on the bed, he moved lower until he was near her feet and began taking her heals slowly one by one and placing them on the floor.

Once he was done, he pushed her feet further into the bed and began pulling the covers slowly over her body. The white covers rested lightly over her body and he moved back to get her teddy bear and place it in her arms. He remembered how he used to tuck Rebekah in when she got afraid of the storms back in London. He would tell her stories then tuck her in with her favorite teddy bear and a little wooden brave knight he once carved.

He placed the bear tightly in her arms and was about to pull his arms back and leave the room, something caught his wrist.

"Don't Leave"

It was a simple whisper that made him snap his eyes back to the sleeping girl. Her eyes were still closed but her hand was holding his wrist gently. He leaned down gently until he was seated at the edge of the bed and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't leave"

She repeated her previous statement as if he didn't say anything. His wrist was still in her hand and she was tugging it closer.

"Sweetheart I don't think the sheriff would very much like to come home and find me in her daughters bedroom" He said lowly. And it's true; he wasn't ready to face the worst of Sheriff Forbes wrath

"That is if she comes home." She said and her voice was wavering as she spoke.

"Why would you say that?" He asked as he tugged some of her blonde hair behind her ear. He was curious to know why would Caroline think her mother wouldn't make it home, didn't she believe in what her mother could do?

"Sometimes… I'm even surprised that she remembers… she has a daughter…" she said and now she was having troubles keeping her voice straights as sleep was taking over.

And that's when it hit Klaus. Liz Forbes is another version of Esther Mikaelson. The only different is that Liz buries herself in her work while Esther buries herself in the media and charities. Klaus knew exactly what Caroline was feeling, and what Kat was talking about.

"But what do you care if she doesn't care?" He said but more like asked even though he's not waiting for an answer. He's telling her exactly what he tells himself. "You told me that you're waiting to graduate and then you'll be gone and free. There's nothing holding you back… except if you wanted it too. But I'm gonna let you in on a little secret…"

He could see her eyelids opening slowly but only for a space enough for a single hair. "There's a whole world out their waiting for you, great cities, and art, and music… genuine beauty. And you could have it all, you can go and travel the world… learn about new cultures… and write, just like you wanted and more."

"How do you know that?" It came out as a low whisper and her eyes returned to be completely shut

"I just know." He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair that fell on her face, "Because I know if you wanted something so badly… you're going to get it"

She hummed and tugged his wrist even tighter toward. He knew that he needed to leave but he couldn't leave just yet. He heard shuffling at the door then it began to get lighter and lighter and he knew whom it was. Kat must have been at the door but decided to leave them alone.

He softly reached with his other hand toward her hand to free his wrist but she must've still been awake because she squirmed and whispered, "Stay"

He knew that she probably wouldn't remember anything from this when she wakes up but he's not going to risk it. Waking up and finding her teacher in her room might not be the best way for her to remember.

"Caroline" He said softly as he reached for her hand once again but she pulled away

"I don't wanna be alone" she whispered

"You have Kat down stairs" he said as he tried to reason with her

"No…" she tugged on his hand tighter, "just until I fall asleep…"

Klaus knew that the chances of him getting his wrist back before he promises to stay are slim. And from Caroline's groggy eyes he could tell that she wasn't going to take long until she falls asleep. "I promise I'll stay if you gave me my hand back," he whispered

He could see the corners of her mouth turn into a smile but it was too faint that he was hardly seeing it. Slowly she loosened her hold on his wrist and soon he was able to pull his hand out of her grasp. He slowly smoothed her hair and leant closer, "I'm going to sit by the window"

She hummed slowly as he got up and moved across her room toward the window. There was small notebook on her nightstand and couple of pencils near it. He picked up the big teddy bear from the chair and placed it slowly on the floor and picked the notebook and one of the pencil and then sat back on his chair to fill his time with a new muse.

Slowly he realized something, his fate has been sealed.

…

Caroline woke up the next day with a slight headache. Her head felt heavy and as she looked down she realized that she was still in her dress from yesterday night. Yesterday night. Yesterday night… she came to the grill because she was pissed off because of Klaus… she drank a little with Enzo… played pool with Elena… bumped into Klaus… and then the memories became black.

What did happen after she bumped into Klaus? Wait a second… did she just say bump into KLAUS? What had happened last night? Did she humiliate herself enough in front of him?

She looked at the table near her bead a saw a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. From were did these come? She didn't really wanna think about how these ended up in her room, she just picked two pills of aspirin and shoved them into her mouth followed by a huge gulp of water.

Just as she finished drinking the water all memories from last night came rushing forward.

_ "Sweetheart let me take you home" _

_ "With you? I'd rather be squished under a car but thanks," _

_ "Caroline you need to stop moving" _

_ "Well let me down then," _

_ "Is she drunk?" _

_ "As a skunk" _

_ "Don't Leave"_

_ "There's a whole world out their waiting for you, great cities, and art, and music… genuine beauty. And you could have it all, you can go and travel the world… learn about new cultures… and write, just like you wanted and more."_

_ "I don't wanna be alone" _

_ "I'm going to sit by the window"_

The memories of last night came at full force knocking her out. Had Klaus really stayed with her and told her all of those things. She glanced back at the chair near the window and she saw the her teddy bear was gently placed on the floor and the chair looked as if someone had been sitting for a long time there. She couldn't help but wonder how much did he wait after she fell asleep?

She saw that Kat had already brought her _her_ bag and now it's sitting on her nightstand near her notebook. She pulled her phone from the bag and checked to see one missed call from Enzo, a text from both Bonnie and Kat to make sure if she was okay, a text from Kat saying that she had to go home early, and then a text from Enzo saying that he'll meet her for breakfast at the grill today once she wakes up.

She put the phone back in her bag and flipped in her bed until her face was facing the pillow. She figured, she's not ready to wake up yet.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM. DUM. DUM.<strong>

**So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Too fluffy?**

**This chapter actually have two parts (I'm going to be updating the second part soon) and I had to squeeze a lot of time so I could finish this part... so I'm really happy that I was able to finish it this quickly. **

**As you guys read, Klaus and Enzo did meet but they don't know each other yet. (thanks to tippy093 who inspired me with this idea) Klaus had spent most of the night with Caroline and as we all know Klaus probably had sketched Caroline a million times while she was sleeping. But did he take the sketches with him, did he forget them, or did he leave them on purpose?**

**And I couldn't resist adding the speech that Klaus first told Caroline when he came to cure her. It just gives me a lot of feels. And i also couldn't help but add a little Klaus/Katherine moments. In TVD both there characters are a lot alike and and i just love when they are both together.**

**So please leave me your thoughts down in the review box and if you have any ideas for future chapters you're more than welcome to share.**

**Bye ;)**


	8. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Hello my lovelies **

**I know that it's been a while since i wrote any chapter, but here it is... the official chapter 8... or as i like to call it... Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining.**

**So just like the title this chapter is a happy chapter that we will read in it how will Caroline and Klaus act around each other after their awkward night, and maybe we will also get to see Klaus and Enzo meet with the influence of Caroline. According to the last chapter Katherine is cheering for both of them to be together, but we still don't know what's Bonnie's point of view and i think in this chapter we will get to see what's her point of view, but don't expect much since she's the voice of reason.**

**Anyway...**

…

Every Cloud has a silver lining

…

"Do you understand the rules?" Caroline asked impatiently as she looked at Enzo who was swinging his fork far too amused.

It was not easy to explain _everything_ that happened yesterday to Enzo since she was still having problems taking it all in. From what Enzo told her from yesterday, he went out to take a call and then when he went back inside she and Kat have disappeared and the sheriff seemed to make an appearance and a scene with the bar tender.

Caroline's mind had left reality as Enzo spoke and toke her to yesterday night when her memories are still raw. She still couldn't believe that he actually kept holding her all the time and that he stayed the night on her chair just so she want be alone. Today after she woke up in an hour or so Kat came to check up on her and confirmed to her everything that happened that night. He really did hold her all that time.

That was the thing that was confusing her the most. One minute he was ignoring her and the other he was taking care of her like no one has ever done. Everything about what he did last night for her screamed that he cared… but she was still nervous. What if last night was a onetime thing and from today he will go back to ignoring her.

Apart from that the problem remained with how she was going to handle Enzo. She seemed to talk when she's drunk and he picked up on a thing or two about a guy named Klaus and since Kat couldn't keep her mouth shut and told him that her teacher was the one to carry her home; Enzo was suspicious.

She told him that she and Klaus had a bit of a _past _before he became her teacher and he was just nice enough to help carry her since she was drunk. She could see Enzo smirking while she was talking and something was telling her that he knows something but she opted on ignoring him.

"Yes, Rule number 1, don't mention to anyone that you and that teacher of yours have some hidden history or you'll kill me" Enzo said as he sliced a piece of pancake and brought it to his mouth.

"Hmmm" Caroline nodded as she took a sip of her coffee watching him chew his breakfast

"Rule number 2, if I ever meet that teacher of yours, I will act as if I know nothing at all or you'll kill me" He said and swung the fork in her face

"Yup" She nodded once again still holding the cup off coffee in her hands

"Rule number 3, don't ask questions about your mysterious history with that teacher of yours or you'll kill me" He said as he went back to slicing his last pancake

She nodded, "Rule number 4, stop calling him _'that teacher of yours'-_"

"Or you'll kill me. Got it" He cut her off, "Real number 5, wear sunscreen-"

"Don't make fun of me" She cut him off even though she herself chuckled

That what she really enjoys about Enzo; even through everything he finds time to joke.

"So how's business with Dr. Grayson?" Caroline asked. It's not that she cares about whatever business these two have since it involves Damon, Enzo, and the father of the school diva, it's just that she really needs something to distract her.

She knows that sooner than later she's going to have to talk to him if not to thank him for what he did. She knows that she's postponing the inevitable. But can someone blame her if she's trying to save a few moments of sanitary before she has to embarrass herself.

"I'm meeting him right after…" he trailed as he looked at the screen of his mobile then back at her, "twenty minutes"

"Twenty minutes!" She almost screamed if she didn't remember that she was in the middle of the grill, "you have a meeting in twenty minutes and you're not even half ready"

"I am ready" He said offended

"You're not even dressed for a meeting" she presses as she motions toward is choice of wardrobe

"I don't need to dress like a bloody lawyer to have a meeting with… how did you phrase it?" he said and taps his chin mockingly, "Oh right, _'a low profile doctor'_"

"I'm serious" She said and then narrowed her eyes at his scarf, "And what's with the scarf?"

Enzo looked down at his scarf then shrugged looking at her, "I think it's Italian… or French… or maybe it's English. I don't quit remember"

"Well it's the highlight of your attire" She nodded then got back to her warm cup of coffee

The truth is that his choice of dress wasn't bad… actually it was really good. Something she's finding common between British men. He was wearing a dark fitted jeans – _designer_ she would bet – and a dark-blue shirt with black Timberland shoes. And let's not forget about the scarf. In a way or another he reminded her off what Klaus wears – dark jeans… grey Henley… leather jacket… Italian shoes.

"You know, you should do a show… _'Dressing Up With Goldilocks'_" Enzo smirked as he saw her glaring at him, "or _'What Will Blondie Wear?'_… Nah, the first one suits you better"

"Say what you want, but it's important to make a good impression at first meetings" She waved him non-chantey

"Off course that's something Miss Mystic Falls would say" Enzo said with a knowing smirk and she could feel the blush taking hold of her cheeks

"I won that fare and square" She said and pointed her index finger at him

"Did you hear me say the opposite of such thing" he said and lifted his hands in defeat

"No, but…" she trailed off still trying to find the right word and saw how his eyes narrowed at her, "Shut up, just shut up"

"Your vulgar language wound me" he said and placed his hands on his heart mockingly

Caroline just laughed and took a sip from her coffee. The only problem with spending time with Enzo is that he remind her so much of Klaus. Klaus… the guy who give her mixed emotions just by thinking of him.

"And now you're going to be late" she said sensing how the mood changed.

"Two or three minutes wont hurt anyone" Enzo said as he looked at his phone then took a ten bucks out of his wallet and placed it on the table, "Well, will you walk with me out? I need to take a cab"

"Just a sec." she replied as she gulped the rest of her coffee down and stood up reaching for her jacket and phone from across the table.

They walked outside the grill, Enzo wanting to find a cab and Caroline still wondering how she will face Klaus. But just as they stepped out of the grill, she knew fate wasn't going to give her much time to think.

Klaus was walking on the other side of the street but then crossed the street to the sidewalk she and Enzo were standing in. She inhaled sharply and it looks like Enzo sensed her discomfort but she quickly reassured him that it was nothing.

She kept her eyes at Klaus. Seven… Four… Two… One, and now he was standing in front of them and his face mirrored the same look of surprise that her face was occupying seconds ago.

Both of them kept staring at each other not knowing how they should react. A week ago she would've probably walked passed him as if she doesn't even know him… but after last night… after everything that happened last night… it looks like they are back to square one.

"I know your face" She heard Enzo say and she immediately shook her face as she dragged it between Klaus and Enzo, "You're the guy from last night?"

"And you're the… medical business guy?" Klaus said and she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

Why does fate hate her so much?

"You two know each other?" Caroline asked as she kept looking between the two British guys in front of her.

"We met last night" Klaus said still looking at Enzo

"Bonded over bourbon," Enzo said then turned his gaze back to Caroline with a smirk, "tried to talk him into leaving this pony town"

_LEAVING !? _When did anyone say anything about leaving?

"Don't exaggerate mate, I still don't know about that" Klaus said and looked at Caroline with his intense blue eyes that always seemed to make her knees go weak.

Caroline could feel the blush creeping on her face and his stare made none of it go away. Remembering that they were not alone she cleared her throat, "Oh right, Enzo this is M-Klaus… Klaus this is Enzo"

She really hoped Enzo wouldn't catch up on the name.

And just like that, all the friendly mood between the two guys in front of her vanished as they stared at each other with something she couldn't define. _What did she miss last night when she was out?_ Looks like either Kat wasn't telling her the complete truth about last night or Enzo was keeping something.

Enzo finally cleared his throat and extended his hand, "Glad to finally put a name to the face"

"Same here" Klaus said and shook his arm but from where Caroline was standing she could tell that both of them are ready to crack the other's bones.

"Well if you'll excuse me" Enzo started as he with drew his hand away from Klaus, "I have a meeting which I'm defiantly going to be late to by now"

"Call me when you're done" Caroline said but then something caught her attention on Enzo's shirt and she shrieked, "Seriously? Syrup!"

Enzo looked down on his shirt and noticed the stain that is literally the size of an ant, "You can hardly see it"

"Well I can" Caroline said and then started searching through her bag, "Wait… I think I've got some wipes"

Enzo watched her as she searched her bag for something he was sure is no bloody problem, "Tick tock gorgeous, time is of the essence"

Caroline knew that stalling Enzo like that so she won't be alone with Klaus is lame, but who can blame her? And not be a perfectionist – which she is – but the stain is quit ugly.

"Here" Caroline gave him one of the wipes she keep and watched him as he cleaned his shirt then toss the wipe in the can next to the grill's door, "Now go… there's a cab"

"Already sick of me?" Enzo said as she rolled her eyes, then he looked at Klaus who was still shooting daggers at him for unknown reasons and Enzo seemed to do the same, "It was nice meeting you again"

"Likewise" Klaus nodded and he and Caroline watched Enzo walk away and into the cab across the street.

Caroline kept standing next to Klaus as they saw Enzo's cab driving away. Finally finding some courage in side of her she turned around and looked at him.

He was no difference than any time she saw him. The same designer worn out jeans with a grey Henley and a black leather jacket. His scurf was one day old which made him look hell lot sexier than when he shaves on the same day. He still have the same necklaces peaking near his collar. Three. He wore three necklaces and she swore that someday she's going to learn the story of each and every one of them.

But before she could say anything he spoke, "Going to the grill?"

"No, I was just leaving" she said and started playing with one strand of her loose hair. She was nervous. "You?"

"Actually I'm looking for a store that sells art supplies" he said and she could tell that he's lost and ready to give up.

"I know one" The words were out of her mouth before she was able to stop them, but she couldn't back down when he looked at her as if she just saved a puppy, "I could take you there, it's just around the corner"

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I'm not delaying you from something?"

"No, it's Saturday morning, I've got nothing on my plate" She said as she turned to start walking in the direction of the story, "C'mon"

She could see that he was hesitating for a moment before he shook his head and started walking near her.

At first they started walking in silence, but anyone who knew Caroline Forbes knew that she hates nothing more than awkward silences. She opened her mouth a couple of times to start talking but soon shut it not knowing how she should start.

The guy basically played her big sister last night. You know, the one who helps you into bed and hold your hair when you throw up and do all those kinds of things when you get drunk. Even her mom never did those things to her once in her life. Normally when she gets sick, Bonnie and Kat are always there to help her and make her chicken soup while her mom is so busy playing mom to everyone else in this godforsaken town.

Well they are going to end up talking about last night sooner than later and Caroline want it out of her system as soon as possible.

"About last night… thank you" She said softly and watched as his head snapped toward her surprised but then his eyes softened

"It was nothing, really" He said and she could see a bit of blush cover his cheeks

"No, I mean it. Thank you" She insisted, "I mean I know I was a complete…" she trailed off trying to find a nicer word to describe her behavior but found none, so she opted with her original word. "bitch to you earlier yesterday-"

"Well I kind of deserved it love" He cut her off and looked directly in her eyes

"Yeah maybe a little" she giggled and he followed, "but still I mean – you didn't have to do what you did, but you still did… so thank you"

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again, "Do you remember everything from last night?"

"Not everything, there are still gaps" She lied. Maybe she was ready to thank him, but she was nowhere near ready to discuss it.

She could tell from the way his lips curved into a smirk that he knew she was lying but decided to ignore him.

But then - just like Thor's hammer - something struck her.

"You're leaving?" She asked even though she wasn't sure if she wanted his answer. She knew he didn't owe her anything, but things are looking good for both of them… they're back to talking to each other and she knew that under different circumstances – if he wasn't her teacher – they would probably have a shot with each other, so the idea of him leaving just after two weeks sent the wrong kind of shivers down her spine.

"I mean Enzo just said that he was convincing you to leave – and I still have no idea how you met Enzo – but still, you've been here only two weeks – I think – and I thought you were going to stay but now Enzo said that you were considering leaving and I don't think you can leave without giving the school a two-week-notice and-" She was starting to ramble and she didn't know she was ever going to stop if he didn't cut her off

"Caroline" He said and stopped putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "I'm not leaving"

"Oh?" She asked confused

He smirked and let his hands down and started walking. She sprinted slowly toward him until she was walking along side him. She looked at his face and he was still smirking but there was something behind it. Something she haven't seen before but she opted on not dwelling on it.

"So you're not leaving?" She asked but her voice betrayed her. She didn't want him to see that she was happy – but who's she kidding? Off course she's happy if he wasn't leaving.

"No," he looked at her for a moment before he resumed walking with her along side him, "Enzo was expressing his distaste saying that this town isn't the first to be classified as _fun_ and I'm going to get bored out of my bloody mind"

"Well this is his first time here," Caroline said strongly. It's not that she was defending Mystic Falls as much as she was deflecting. "So you met him yesterday?"

Part of her really wanted to know how they met but the other regretted the words as fast as they came out of her mouth. She didn't need to trigger any memories from yesterday that would put her in an embarrassing spot with very red cheeks.

"At the bar, yes" He confirmed, "It was only for mere seconds. How about you sweetheart? How do you know him?"

Caroline let out a low laugh and saw Klaus looking at her confused so she waved her hands as they kept walking, "First of all you need to know _who _Enzo is"

He raised his eyebrow so she continued, "Well as I like to call him, he's _Damon's murder buddy_"

Klaus kept looking at her as if not understanding the language she's talking with. But then something clicked. '_Damon's_ murder buddy_'_. "Damon? As in Salvatore, Damon?" she nodded. "Why does everything has something to do with that sick bastard?"

She giggled a little and was about to tell the story when she found that they arrived at the store. "Here it is"

…

The only reason of going to clubs, is for you to meet new hot guys that you know you'll never see again. But instead… Cinderella's pumpkin popped earlier and her dress shimmered in the air when she was still at the ball, sleeping beauty returned earlier to her cottage before meeting the prince in the forest, Belle was late with her confession of love to the beast, the frog kissed the wrong princess, prince charming didn't make it in time to save snow white, and most importantly… Caroline's perfect guy turned out to be her teacher.

Katherine sat across from Bonnie on Bonnie's bed as they went through their phones. Since Miss Sheila was still a little sick, Bonnie didn't leave her that morning so Kat came to Bonnie's house and both are expecting Caroline after she finishes her breakfast with Enzo.

Patience was never one of Katherine's virtue – unless it was to her gain – and still not knowing what happened last night at Caroline's house after she left is driving her mad. When she went to Caroline this morning, Caroline only seemed to know what Katherine already knew. After she heard that Klaus telling Caroline he will be sitting by the window, Katherine knew that he won't be leaving soon. So she went back down and placed the glass of water and aspirin at the table near the stares hoping that he will get the hint and take them to Caroline's room.

By the empty glass of water and the aspirin bottle near Caroline's bed; he got the hint.

Katherine wasn't dumb, she knew that if anything to happen between both of them will only lead them to trouble, and it doesn't help that Caroline's mom is the sheriff. But anyone who knew Katherine Peirce would know that she isn't one for rules. _It was always ironic how she wants to be a lawyer but would never follow the rules._ And if she took anything from either of their demeanors yesterday, it was that it will only be soon before both of them crack.

"What's got you all focus-y and thinking" Bonnie commented as she regarded Katherine's furrow brows. "It's kind of scary"

Katherine sighed and lifted her head away from her phone and looked at Bonnie, "Sorry, I'm just tired I think"

"Tired Katherine sleeps" Bonnie said and patted the bed beside her and Katherine crawled next to her, "Confused Katherine think"

"It's just… don't you think that Caroline have a little crush on Klaus and he on her?" Katherine said and tilted her head at Bonnie

"Why would you say that?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow and smirked

"Seriously Bon" Katherine said and waved her hands in the air, "after everything I told you happened yesterday and still you don't think that there is something they are keeping. Not only from us, but from there selves too"

"Look at you nailing psychology" Bonnie said mockingly then turned back to her sweet smile, "Look, you can't invent feelings just because you have a hunch"

"I'm not" Katherine defended, "You should've seen the way he was looking at her and how he talked to her before I left, she basically begged him to stay with her even after he told her that I was downstairs. And when I talked to him in the car – which you're not aloud to tell Caroline about or she'll kill me – I told him to not lead her on if he doesn't want her and yet he stayed with her"

"He was being nice" Bonnie pointed

"He was being _too_ nice" Katherine retorted

"Katherine you know what would happen if anything happened" Bonnie said using her full name indicating how serious she is.

"I know" Katherine said and her shoulders went down, "It's just… it's not fair for Caroline"

"I know" Bonnie said and squeezed Katherine's hand, "Just promise you want talk to Caroline about it unless she talks first. If it's all just a hunch, she will be confused more that ever"

"I promise" Katherine said and leaned her head back at the head if the bed, "So are you really psychic?"

"I don't know" Bonnie said leaned back to rest her head next to Katherine, "Last night grams told me that our ancestors used to be Salem witches… and were like really powerful"

Katherine knew that there are no witches in real life but it feels good to pretend from time to time. Being one of the fairy tale characters when you were young always had its magic touch to your imagination and now with everything it's good to have that magic touch back.

"So like you can predict the future?" Katherine asked and tilted her head at Bonnie

"Guess so" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "Predicting the future… huh… I don't know"

…

"This town's art supply store is really in need of new art supplies" Klaus commented as he and Caroline exited the store.

When he was back in England any art supply he needed was in his reach. Any type, any color, whatever he needed he was able to get. True, he had to sneak them to his room since Michael never really approved of art, but still, whatever he needed he was able to get. Now as he saw the art store in this town he indeed felt grateful to everything he had.

"Yeah, well the main branch is in Whitmore which is like two hours from here" Caroline explained, "So this is your best shot right now"

Even though he told her that she should go, she remained saying that she has nothing to do. Secretly Klaus enjoyed her being there. Ever since last night he couldn't seem to get her out off his mind. During the past weeks he was denying himself to think of her but now that he's letting himself, it came to him as a full force.

Meeting the so-called Enzo today made him feel something he never felt before. He knew that he's possessive, but Caroline wasn't even his to be possessive with her. He knew that he was a very jealous man, but he and Caroline aren't even together for him to feel jealous. So what was he feeling?

Well at least he could be happy that the tension is gone.

"Well thank you anyway," Klaus said

"It was the least I could do" Caroline smiled as they began walking back, "So you seemed really picky"

Klaus arched his eyebrow not understanding what she meant so she continued, "When you were buying the brushed and the color palettes"

Klaus seemed both confused and startled with her question. No one has ever observed him and then ask him about it. "Why would you say that?"

He saw her furrowing her eyebrows not knowing exactly how she should phrase whatever is going to come out of her mouth again. "Well… you were… it was like only one brush out of every ten could win."

"It's not a competition" He chuckled at her way of describing, "It's just a matter of which one is best"

"The exact definition of a competition" Caroline pointed out

"It's still not like that" He said and she looked at him confused, "It's a matter of which one is best in the point of view of the painter. Every painter favorite other kind of brushes than the other painter." He continued, "It also has to do with the kind of curve you wanna create."

"Wait… You paint" Caroline looked at him surprised.

This is one of his most semi-passionate words he ever said and the only thing she picks up is he is a painter.

"Occasionally" Klaus said then he continued with his semi-passionate speech, "So everything that happens in life is not of our control, but when you paint you control how the picture is going to come out. You control the colors in it, the thickness of the brush and the curve it's going to paint. So it's really important to have the perfect brush for the perfect curve and the perfect colors for the perfect shade you wanna create"

"Hmm." She nodded then looked at him with a hidden smile, "You really seem passionate about it"

For the second time today he could feel the blush glowing on his cheek. "I really enjoy it, yes"

"So what do you paint?" She asked as the kept walking around the corner and he could see the grill from were he's standing.

"Mostly landscapes." He said simply, "sometimes I sketch"

They walked in silence for a couple of seconds before she asked again, "So why did you become a history teacher then? You seem really good at what you do, why did you decide to not just go with it?"

He though for a moment how he should answer, not knowing the answer himself. Why didn't he become a painter?

"For starters, painting doesn't cover the bill." He said and let out a low laugh, "and if you really enjoy doing something but then you feel obligated to do it… you grow to hate it." He continued, "at least that's what I think"

She nodded and he looked to his right to see that they were now standing in front of the grill. How does time fly so fast when you seem to want it to go slow.

He looked down at her and saw he toying with one of her strands. She really is beautiful just like he remembers her from the first night. She was wearing brown knee-high boots with a dark blue dress and a denim jacket. Her hair was in its natural curls and the sun was shining on it making it shine. She was biting her lips when she spoke, "So thank you again… about last night"

"No problem" He said and smiled showing off his dimples, "And you too, for the…" he trailed off motioning to the bags in his hands.

"No problem" she mimicked him

They stayed like that for a few awkward moments before Carline said, "So I'll just go"

"Yeah" Klaus said, "And I really need to go too"

"Okay then" She said and turned to leave, "bye"

He nodded as he watched her walk away from him toward where ever she was going.

…

"So can you predict who's going to ask me to homecoming?" Katherine asked for the millionth time, which was driving Bonnie absolutely mad.

Ever since this morning when Bonnie told Katherine about what her grams told her, Katherine have been springing questions on her unstoppable. How was she supposed to tell her if she was going to marry Chris Evans? If she was going to have a date on the moon? Or who's going to ask her to homecoming? She was barely wrapping her mind about all this, and now she's supposed to be Katherine's fortune-teller!

"Katherine for the last time I have no idea who's going to ask you to homecoming" Bonnie through her hands in the air surrendering, "And I actually feel sorry for him"

"You don't have to be angry with me if your witchy juju is not working" Katherine pouted

Bonnie glared at Katherine and then returned to flipping the screen on her mobile. A few seconds later she heard someone going down the stairs, and if she and Katherine are in her bedroom, then that means only one thing. She quickly got off her bed and ignored Katherine's weird glances and made her way toward the stairs.

"Grams" Bonnie called as she caught the attention of the women descending the stairs, "You should be resting"

"If I rest any longer I'm going to turn into rust" Miss Sheila said as she glanced at Bonnie then returned her eyes to the end of the stairs and starting climbing down slowly, "And the door bell has been ringing for the last five minutes"

"What? I didn't hear it!" Bonnie exclaimed and climbed hurriedly down the stairs to help Miss Sheila.

"Bonnie I can walk perfectly fine" Miss Sheila said as she rested her hand on top of Bonnie's as they came down the stairs.

"I know I just don't want you to get tired." Bonnie said as they reached the end of the stairs and they both looked at each other.

"If I ever get tired I will tell you" Miss Sheila promised Bonnie and kissed the top of her head, "But I think whose ever out there has been waiting long"

Bonnie chuckled as she moved away from her grams and toward the door, "That's probably Caroline"

And just on cue, the blonde popped at the door just as Bonnie opened it, "Hey" She said as she hugged Bonnie.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked as she returned her hug

"Breakfast. The grill was a bit crowded" Caroline said as she pulled away and looked at Bonnie, "I know. Shocker."

"Yeah" Bonnie chuckled as she motioned for Caroline to get in to close the door, "Who would have thought?"

"Hey Miss Sheila" Bonnie heard Caroline say as she want toward her grams and gave her a tight hug.

"Ouch" Miss Sheila let out a low laugh at how tightly Caroline was holding her.

"Sorry" Caroline apologized and pulled back, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Miss Sheila said, "Now what's got you in such a good mood today?"

"I just feel that today is going to be a very good day." Caroline said as she flashed her Miss Mystic Falls smile.

"Now that's what I call a psychic" They all heard Katherine saying as she descended down the stairs

"Good luck with that one" Bonnie whispered to Caroline as she went into the kitchen

Caroline's smile was contagious and Bonnie found herself smiling just as she entered the kitchen. She could still hear Caroline, Katherine, and her grams talking in the hallway and how Katherine was asking why Caroline was late.

From the twinkle in Caroline's eyes she could tell that it wasn't crowded at the grill or else Caroline would be huffing and puffing. So why did Caroline lie? Was it because of something she didn't wanna say in front of Miss Sheila or was it something she was going to keep all to herself?

She knew that when Caroline would feel like she wants share she would, but the twinkle in her eyes and the bright smile on her face only made Bonnie nosier. And Bonnie Bennett was never nosy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa!<strong>

**So what did you guys think? I wrote from both Caroline and Klaus' points of view how they were feeling about last night, and I also wrote how Katherine and Bonnie feel about something happening between Klaus and Caroline. And i really hope that you like how Klaus and Enzo met. So please please please leave me a review about what you think and any future ideas are alway welcome.**

**Thank you**

**And don't forget to write a review**


End file.
